The Seventh Year
by SE007
Summary: James has wanted Lily for so long now and everyone in the entire school knows it! It's their Seventh and Final Year and James plans to get her.... as long as not too many pranks get in the way! A story of commotion, lust, mayhem and mischeif!
1. Aboard the train

Thank you for everyone that has reviewed this story! I thought that I was going to leave this story because I didn't like where it was going but i've changed my mind after some unexpected reviews! First though, I'm just going through and reviewing some of the chapters...but don't worry none of the characters or anything major has been changed at this point! So thank-you to all reviewers and expect some new chapters coming up in a couple of days! (most likely relating to why I rated this M : P)

Disclaimer: I own none of the H.P characters….

* * *

Lily felt the train jerk underneath her feet as it slowly began to pick up speed as the train moved away from the station, the scarlet engine slowly leaving the famous platform 9 and 3 quarters for what would be her last time.Lily felt good - her last year of Hogwarts … meaning not only a year away from Petunia but moving out and in fact away forever! Well not from her parents but definitely shudder Petunia, and her disturbingly largestomach and fat husband ….. Dursley…

Thinking of those two gave Lily bad thoughts as she tried to move up the train with her hand luggage.

It had already beena gigantic mess at the stationand the train ride had just started… having almost have left late for the 7th year in a row Lily had arrived to find that the infamous 'Mauraudes' had jinxed the doors to barracked themselves _every_ time a Slytherin tried to get in unfortunatley for Lily though things only seemed to get worse when some of the cocky ones like Severus Snape had tried to remove the curse only to find a droooping jinx thrown back in their faces and angry mobs of Slytherins starting battles of all proportions.

...Lets just say Lucius Malfoy was not looking too fine for the moment. Lily had seen him storming down the front of the train with McNair looking murderous, and despite the confusion and trouble on her behalf, Lily had to admit it was a rather good joke, even if James had organized it………

The Maruaders were known as legends at Hogwarts and it seemed like everyone …even past students spoke their names with pride. Originally they had tried to remain somewhat anonymous but by the end of the Christmas break the testosterone had started pumping through their teenage bodies and they'd almost started publicising themselves….James it seemed more than anyone else. Of course Lily had always known it was them despite their dismissive attitude in class James, Sirius and Remus would have been the only ones in First Grade to have ever been able to pull off such stunts…

With what was then a scrawny (now rather inflated) Peter acting as their distraction…

Lily had never liked their enormous egos and unlike what seemed the rest of the First Graders felt no need to fuel them with praise and admiration …which was really why she adopted her rule abiding stance. As a muggle she'd never been a great leader but as time went on it was apparent that it was the easiest way to deal with them. Really, she did find their plans somewhat ingenious, always thinking of something completely new and original, and not once had they failed in making the school crack up in hysterics ….even McGonagall …though she tried to hide was always chuckling under her breath.

To the school they'd never presented an image of bullies more as just troublemakers, no boy was regarded as a leader more than another. Lily hade often seen them plotting away in the common room, and she didn't even want to think how many times she'd caught them roaming the corridors at night each boy interchanging as the mastermind. James Potter had wide hazel eyes, always flickering and planning constantly full of laughter and mischief farely tall, rigorous Qudditch training had moulded a nice physique and you could often see a tiny hint of muscle quivering under the black robes…..much to the enjoyment of his fan clubs. His smirk a constant around lily and a slight lift of the eyebrows made girls just melt in his presence not to mention his wind swept hair always at odd ends.

Of course not to be out done Sirius was deemed as gorgeous too. Maybe a few cenitmeters taller than James Sirius made girls jump, similar in personatity to James Sirius was generally the life of the party. Slightly more shaggier than James he had grey, smouldering eyes and row of perfect whites that he took not hesitation in flashing to anyone of interest

More considerate and less daring was Remus Lupin, Lily had shared the prefect position with him for the last couple of years and would no doubt be enjoying his company again this year as head boy. While Lupin didn't play Quidditch he was by no means less popular probably knowing most girls on a more personal level he never liked to linger too long in relationships. Not that Girls minded he had sandy blonde hair and his manner made girls flock…. Not quite as many as James and Sirius but still quite a few

Last and probably the most insignificant Peter made up the group usually the deploy or distraction in the famous pranks Peter spent most of the year in the hospital wing reaping the punishment from the Slytherins who were unable to catch James, Sirius and Lupin. Quite scrawny for awhile Peter had gathered quite a lot of extra weight over the holidays and was now not only short but quite fat. Never having much luck with the ladies Peter usually got dates for Hogesmade on account of girls trying to get to the other three but nevertheless they needed him.

Lily was thrown back into reality by a loud scream, she hurried along the corridor as she wanted to make it the head's compartment. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone Lily was stoked that she had gotten Head Girl but underneath it all really nervous it was so much work and she just hoped whoever was her other half was good!

Reaching her usual compartment she shoved her head in the door her soft red curls rolling down her back…

"Hey Hannah, Dais, Zoe, Chelsea, I gotta go can u put these on the rack I'll be back later"

She said as she pushed her bags in to the apartment winked before turning on her heels and heading away

Lily couldn't help laughing when she heard Daisy yelling after her down the carriage…"Well hello to you to sunshine!"

Daisy and Lily were best friends along with the other girls they all shared a dormitory up in Gryffindor and they'd always been close.

Jumping over baggage sprawled in various positions down the carriage Lily finally approached the sauce of commontion…none other than James and Sirius's obsessive fan club. Lily was truly amazed… it seemed the girls had broken their record…taking only a mere 3 minutes to find James and Sirius and become glued to their sides for the rest of the year…

Pushing her way through some girls Lily spotted a tuff of unmistakable hair belonging to Sirius Black rising above the masses of girls as they all erupted in fits of giggles…. Lily just shook her head and felt rather nauseous

Emerging in front of what seemed like a mini mosh pit Lily found Sirius leaning cockily against the carriage door chatting away. Opening her mouth to let looser her pre train frustration Lily was delayed as an arm grabbed her from behind, she whipped around to see the smiling face of Alice Carvet a sweet girl from Ravenclaw smiling at her

"Hey Lily!"

"Oh hey Alice! " she smiled, "I'm sorry I'd love to chat but as you can see I nee to sort this out and get up to the heads compartment" she continued in what she assumed was a rather flustered tone of voice.

"Oh sure we'll chat later then!" she smiled sympathetically knowing all to well what Lily was like.

Lily loved Alice a sweet Ravenclaw girl who had been at the same muggle school as Lily before they went to Hogwarts. She was dating another Gryffindor Frank Longbottom and were officially known as the 'long term' couple at Hogwarts.

* * *

Lily pushed her way to the front her face beginning to tinge pink as her anger started to rise. There was really no need to block up the ENTIRE corridor ….just so they could be drooled at…

'Lillykins' exclaimed Black flashing a grin her way, "Did you miss me?"

Lily was ready to retort back when she glanced around noticing a lack of sidekick next to Sirius.

'Wh..Where's Potter?' Lily said slightly shocked

Jam..Potter had always loved this sort of attention… scruffing up his hair and receiving longing looks from the desperate wannabies.

"Ah" sighed Black wiggling his eyebrows slightly

"Coming back from the holidays with a keen interest I note?"

"I see you've finally fallen for my boy James and about high time too!" the girls around Sirius snapped their attention to Lily some smiling and waving other just glaring at her new presence.

Ever since Lily had gained James' attention the jealous looks she got each day had increased.

"The count I think stands at what? 239 now?" smirked Black winking at a petit blonde in the process.

Lily just rolled her eyes…

Last year much to her disgust Remus and Black had made an official James asking Lily out counter and had hung it above the fireplace in the common room. No one could take it down and they'd bewitched it so that every time he asked her out it would automatically know…. Black had called it her own personal House points counter…

Sirius grinned knowingly…waiting for her to get even more riled up…. Lily had gone spare when she had seen it and not even McGonagall had been able to remove the gigantic thing

much to her dismay …

What seemed even more strange was that McGonagall hadn't even punished them for it instead she just huffed about complaining that her time had been wasted and that if Lily really wanted it gone than she should just go on a date with the boy!

Lily just glared at Sirius as the chatter and yelling started up again but just as she was about to re instate her campaign to clear the hallway she nearly jumped as she felt a pair of hands slide on to her hips slightly firm a warm breath travelled down her neck as the unmistakable voice of James Potter whispered quietly

'Looking for me?'

Lily's whole body shivered as his breath touched her ears and she felt the weight of a body press up against her back everyone of her senses was alive as he held her tight.

Lily swung her body round so that she could FINALLY let loose some of her anger only to find looking straight into the eyes of James Potter

She stood there for a few moments shocked to be seeing him so close to her.

He winked nodding towards the other girls who by now had turned back to Sirius and were yet to notice James and whispered

"I've missed you but I better take off before they notice I'm here' he whispered refering to the groupies around Sirius."

" I think I'll be seeing u round' he mused just as lily heard one of the girls yell"

"omg James is here"

Lily felt the unmistakable feeling of eyes watching her as the group of giddy girls diverted their attention from an annoyed Sirius as James sensing sudden attention moved away from Lily and tipping a pretend top hat, winked and walked away from the group.

Lily pulling her self back to the reality tinged a little bit pinker despite the persistent voice in her head reminding her of who he was…

Crossing her arms she went to yell at him and tell him off and that sexually harassing her wouldn't be accepted this year but it was too late and he was gone off down the corridor instead she took her frustration out on everybody else

"What is this! You're blocking up the whole entire train!...Everyone back to their compartments and Sirius Black enough language" she yelled as the crowd which by this point had grown to include more than just the girls started to disperse.

* * *

Storming off in the direction of her heads cabin Lily's head was crowded…she didn't even know why she was so angry … it was only the train journey and she was already riled up!

Lily finally made it to the end of the train and stopped dead in her tracks as she slid open the door saw none other than that mess of hair that had been following her round for the last couple of years. Staring for a couple of seconds something dawned on her and she found herself gaping as it truly hit her……she would be working with JAMES POTTER!

With his back to her James had begun to pull of his White Polo his khaki pants hanging loosely round his hips lily saw that he had been playing Quidditch in the holidays and a tan line appeared at the top of his pants. Trying not to stare lily pulled her head away but out of the corner of her eye watched his toned back stretch as he pulled it over his head. Lily did have to admit that despite his personality flaws (and they were big ones) that James was by the far the most attractive guy at Hogwarts. Well depending on your type Sirius was up there to. His muscles in the back defined flexing slightly

Lily finally got a grip on her self and coughed just as James pulled the robe over his head … making his hair if possible even MORE scruffier.

'James!' she warned, 'I think that now would be a good time to ….GET THE HELL OUT OF MY COMPARTMENT!'

Trying to think of at least some wild explanation of why he could be in here Lily adopted her angry stance putting her hands on her hips.

"Tut Lily" James scolded smirking as he fixed up his robes, "That much anger isn't healthy"

Lily sighed and flung herself in a chair

"I cannot believe this!" she whinged banging her hands down on the plush red couch.

"Please James I can't handle jokes now… if that badge is truly Lupin's then give it back now I'm really just not in the mood"

"Ahhh no tis' a tragedy Dumbeldore has officially gone off his rocker…hence me wearing this rather lovely badge" offering it to her to examine

Tossing it back to him Lily found herself sitting grumpily on the armchair after ten minutes of silence. Mainly just pissed off at having to spend a whole year of fucking James Potter whistling jeering and asking her out let alone having to share a common room

She closed her eyes and opened them to see a tanned hand stretched out in front of her peering up Lily scolded herself inwardly again for looking at him

She was meant to be pissed off…what the hell.. no! She was pissed off

"Come on, in case you've forgotten we're meant to be running a prefects meeting…." He smiled at her

'Fuck off Potter!' she snarled.

Inwardly kicking herself she pushed past him in a feeble attempt to discard the shivers he'd just sent running down her spine..

Unfortunately this didn't really work as she brushed his warm skin...

* * *

The other chapters will be edited soon and some new chapters up within a few days!

sair


	2. Of Mess and Mayhem

As mentioned before this chapter has been edited and the story will continue shortly….

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters

* * *

The whistle screamed down the train as James jumped down, his feet splashing in the mud as a smile appeared across his face as he glanced up at the castle as memories of Quidditch and adventures flashed in his mind…Hogwarts was really his second home.

Lily only glanced briefly up at at the star filled sky cascaded over the bustling crowds of students before scanning the crowd intensely for the one person she was looking for. Marching up impatiently, Lily huffed and plonked herself down next to Daisy who appeared to be giving her inquisitive stares about her sudden mood change…

'I haven't even spoken to you yet and you're already ang…' but Daisy didn't get to finish and she was cut off by Lily's voice….

"YOU WILL NEVER BELIEVE WHO IS HEAD BOY!" Daisy cracked a huge smile at this comment and opening her mouth yet again found herself silenced by that very boy…

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" said the smooth voice of James Potter his head just an inch away from Lily's shoulder.

Lily didn't even respond before the rest of the people surrounding her had started rolling around in laughter, some even spilling the pre-dinner pumpkin juice as they banged the table. Taking this as a rare opportunity James slid in beside Lily while Black manouvered himself a rather comfortable looking position next to Daisy, Lupin next to Zoe and much to her disgust Peter sat or rather had to manover himself in between Chelsea and Hannah. It appeared over the summer with the weight gain that Peter was now unable to sit down without a little pudge bulging over. As the other girls laughed in hysterics and lily glared straight ahead.

'YOU GUYS KNEW!' she yelled now fuming with anger.

"I hate u I hate you all!" said Lily sulkily crossing her arms and leaning back, now feeling like a fool that everyone else had known that James…Potter was head boy! Turning her head in the opposite direction she just shrugged her shoulders and started listening up to Dumbledore's speech.

* * *

Dinner went as per normal the elves once again providing a fabulous feast. Luckily halfway through Alice came to Lily's aid and joined the group siddling in next to Frank and apart from the fact that James Potter was EXTREMELY close to her Lily had a ball, once everyone had gotten over making fun of her and with Petunia living at home during the holidays Lily had been skipping most dinner times and this was definitely the best meal she'd had in quite awhile.

Things seemed to be going much better now that the disastorous train journey had been completed…well that was until Dumbledore got up to announce the head boy and girl to the school and Lily found her cheeks turning a bright pink as the school craned their necks to google at the pair sitting next to each other. Which was only made worse due to the cheers and screams erupting amongst James's fan club, fuelled along by Sirius in one of his more exuberant moments feeling a need to stand in mock honour… only to be accompanied by Lupin…. and soon half the Great Hall.

Sirius finally rapped up the applause in what seemed in Lily's eyes about an hour later by descending from his position on top of his seat and awarding both Lily and James a salute.

"Well now that we've all fully appreciated our new Head Boy and Girl' smiled Dumbledore while directing a glance in Sirius's direction, 'I will continue with the new year information.'

Dumbledore continued for awhile about various rules and upcoming activities. Normally Lily listened with rapt attention but tonight she found herself distraction as out of the corner of her eye she couldn't help noticing Peter almost jumping up and down in his seat. Eyeing him warily Lily was just about to ask him why he looked like he wanted to wet his pants when she heard sniggers erupting from the Marauders and a guilty looking Lupin ducking underneath the table. Twisting around to look at James beside her she was shocked to see nobody sitting there before she noticed him burying his head behind a large platter of Melting Dessert Mousse trying to hide from everybody else what she assumed was laughter.

Feeling slightly off at being unaware as to what was going on Lily just ignored what she classified as their childish behaviour and continued to listen to Dumbledore talk about the newly elected Gobblestones president, Collin someone or other.

Dumbledore it seemed was just rapping up when Lily was caught unaware when she felt a smooth hand dip into hers clasping it tight. Pulling her hand slightly Lily's body easily slid along the bench closing the gap between them. Her body now pressed slightly against him James leant forward and whispered in the quietest voice she'd ever heard him talk in…

"You might want to stick close …this could get messy"

Lily felt her cheeks going red…. how dare he hold her hand how dare he tell her what to do!

Forgetting the fact that she was in the presence of the entire school, not to mention the teachers and that she was now Head Girl Lily reacted quickly with an attempted blow at his head but he ducked it and in one swift motion had caught her wrist and pulled her down underneath the table with him just in time to hear a squeal erupt from the Slytherin table. Poking her head out slightly Lily followed the direction of the now sea of turned heads and nearly screamed herself

As she saw none other than the amazingly greasy haired Severus Snape making a dash across the hall weaving in and out of the house tables before finally making his was to the side entrance, which would have been no big deal had he not been wearing nothing but his greying briefs and bearing his pasty white legs and skinny chest to the whole entire school

Lily cupped her hand over her mouth and looked at James purely in shock

"You didn't" she said half amused, half shocked, forgetting in the process that she wasn't meant to bias as Head Girl.

The three tables were erupting laughter and Lily glanced over to the Ravenclaw table just in time to see Hamish Tenson blow Pumpkin Juice straight out of his nose as he cackled.

"That's not all" said James chuckling at her bemused face, an expression rarely seen on Lily Evans. Forgetting who he was and the position she was meant to be upholding Lily's eyes widened in shock.. What were they going to do next?

With mischief penetrating every corner of James's body Lily raised her eyebrows in expectance.

But before she could force an answer out of him Lily heard a loud bang erupt from somewhere. The sound bouncing off the walls and penetrating the hall as she saw all the scraps and leftovers rise up into the air.

Holding her breath in anticipation…she gasped along with everyone else wondering what was going to happen next. It was if they were all in some sort of strange trance as no one did anything, just sat and stared at the levitating food.

But they were not kept in suspense much longer as what seemed in a split second the food picked up speed and turning north all went sailing straight towards the Slytherin table.

Sensing danger some of the wittier Slytherins made mainly failed attempts duck

Others, it seemed were not believing what was happening and just sat there as trays and trays of food sailed towards them from all directions, all forms of meat, cakes and Juice made instant contact. Plastering their cunning faces with a stream of jelly, pudding, juice, meat and pasties, as once again laughter bellowed out from the various tables.

Even Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher seemed to be having trouble holding it in.

Lily snuck a quick look at Dumbledore who despite the chaos was looking on calmly with a hint of amusement. It appeared that after six years he had come to the decision that letting a Marauders prank run its course was the easiest (and the most mess preventative) option. So he just continued sitting and twiddling his thumbs every so slightly but unfortunately the same could not be said for poor Madame Pomfrey who was sitting besides Dumbledore it seemed still in shock from the Snape incident.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden movement of all their food the eyes of everyone else began the familiar path towards the Gryffindor table searching up and down for those familiar faces and their reactions.

Unfortunately though no one had thought to keep watch on what was happening at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins it seemed had not taken the food attack lightly and Lily was first to spot the no longer elegant Lucius Malfoy diving forward to pick up a half empty plate in his soup covered hand, off the slate floor before hurling it towards the Gryffindor table.

It only took a matter of seconds for it to start…..and it wasn't pretty

It seemed that everyone went flying in different directions - some taking cover like Lily and James, other's scampering for something to throw. Pandemonium was erupting as Lily saw a small 2nd Year jump up on top of the table as people were moving everywhere all over the hall in either search of shelter or undamaged food to retaliate with.

A minute went by with the whole hall in chaos - food was flying everywhere, the teachers it seemed caught in the fire were unable to think of a quick fix. Now secretly glad that she was underneath the table Lily scooted over to avoid a shoe banging up and down as plates clattered around the tables and stray food fell in clumps around he. James, Lily noted was having the most fun out of anybody but her thoughts were cut shorts as she shifted over to avoid what looked like a heavy shoe moving along the table…..right into James.

The closeness between her and James now was like electricity. She had forgotten what it felt like to be sitting so close to him after such a long time….even if it was in an attempt to avoid barging feet. Her ears ringing with the screams, squeals and laughter she suddenly felt James's strong warm hand slip up onto her waist again. Trailing along ever so slightly leaving goosebumps in its wake.

Not completely forgetting her senses Lily slapped his hand away as she heard the distinct cackle of peeves overhead obviously coming to join the party.

Much to Lily's delight though, at that moment Dumbledore having felt the stunt had played out its time, stood up and muttering something under his breath caused the whole room to stop as enormous firework erupted loudly overhead covering the entire roof.

* * *

The hall went deadly silent and having been caught in the moment people began moving realising the state that they were in hoped down from tables and began muttering spells to clean themselves off (apart from the slightly bewildered first years of course).

"Well I think that's quite enough for tonight thank you very much" said Dumbledore.

"If you'll kindly follow your prefects and make your way up to bed now, we have an early start tomorrow" He finished before sitting down again, amazingly he was still immaculate.

'Oh and if Miss Evans, Mr Lupin, Mr Black, Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew would be so kind as to remain behind temporarily you may all go'.

Lily was about to object when she suddenly remembered she was still underneath the table hiding …with Potter to make it worse.

Just then though much to Lily's dismay the unmistakable face of Sirius Black half plastered with some sort of syrup popped down underneath the table ..

"Well, wel,l well, what do we have here?" he said cocking his eyebrows in a suggestive way soon to be accompanied by the heads of Daisy, Lupin and Zoe not to mention an assortment of dinner accompanying theirs as well.

"Why don't we look cosy" teased Daisy

Lily noted the lack of Peter was probably due to the fact that he was too pudgy to fit not to mention lazy to bend down

'Oh don't be ridiculous' snapped Lily,"Out of my way Potter!" she snapped in defence as she crawled out of underneath the table and stood up brushing herself off.

Only to bet met by the twinkling eyes of the headmaster.

"Well boys" he mused, "A very stunning performance…Welcome Back", and turning on his heels began walking away.

Lupin raised his eyebrows in shock and peter nearly chocked on the chicken bone he had picked up from the ground ….

"Oh" he said turning around slightly, "You'll be serving detention for a month with Professor McGonagall".

Peter grunted and Lupin just sighed…he knew it was too good to be true.

"Oh Minerva", smirked James "How I have missed her…' he said laughing and high fiveing Lupin for the successful completion of the stunt.

"Mmmm we'll see about", said Professor McGonagall the corners of her mouth twitching slightly as she walked forward dusting sugar off her hat.

"And for you four" Dumbledore continued motioning towards the Marauders

"To kick things off I thought we'd start with Toffee Squares this month"

"Absolutely corking my dear boy!", boomed Sirius, Dumbledore always knew to update them with the password.

"Oh and Minerva…I do believe you have a bit of treacle tart on your shoulder…" he noted before disappearing out the door.

"Now that's quite enough Mr Black" spoke Professor McGonagall

"If you'd be so kind as to escort these young ladies to your dormitories … separate dormitories," she said pointing towards, Daisy, Zoe, Hannah and Chelsea, "Oh and Mr Lupin be sure to keep Mr Black in line".

"Hpmm! I don't need Black to escort me anywhere thank you very much", complained Hannah as everyone began to trudge away from the now deserted (and extremely dirty) Hall.

"Miss Evans, Mr Potter if you'd care to follow me," she continued leading them out after the others.

James went to help up Lily but she just glared and pulled herself up

"Suit yourself then" he said shrugging away her rudeness and walking after Professor McGonagall.

"So Minerva … did you miss me over the holidays…..".


	3. New Rooms

Hey I just want to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed! You have been so good and thanks for all the advice! A lot of people have commented so far on my grammatical errors and I'm sorry I was so eager to get it up there I didn't really check it through but thanks for the advice. A couple of people have offered to go through it before I post but I think it'll be o.k. Just let me know if you notice anything else and THANK YOU SO MUCH! U guys made my day!

DISCLAIMER: I wish..

Lily caught up with McGonagall and Potter as they were heading up the staircase near Gryffindor common room but instead of going straight ahead she veered off right

"So your mothers been well?' asked McGonagall.

"Yeah fine she's been working a lot of late nights lately …but that's inevitable with what's been going on" replied Potter somewhat sadly.

"And of course Dad left for Peru on the Saturday before Sirius and I got here"

"Of Course Of course" she said nodding her head slightly

"Ah Miss Evans how lovely of you to join us" said McGonagall spotting Lily

"Here we are" She said stopping in front of an arched portrait,a man and a rather excitable women painted sitting at a large feast.

"oooohhhh Goody!" the woman said

"New Heads!"

"splendid just splendid" continued the rather fat and bushy man

"I am of course Sir Alexander Tennagon and let me introduce my fair lady Sarah Lady of Crouf."

"I can introduce myself you old fool!" snapped Sarah swatting him with her rather oversized pink fan.

"Well Mrs I can do everything for myself…. I have one thing to say to you…."

The Portraits began squabbling quite loudly the big pink lady widely waving her hands around had just turned to start throwing the food painted into the portrait when McGonagall cleared her voice rather loudly-

"Oh of course madam the new password is House Elves" recited the Older man

Swinging open the door

It had only just slammed behind them when Lily heard them start squabbling again

"so you think you can just go ahead and give the password do you?..."

But she stopped listening when she caught sight of the tremendous room in front of them!

Somewhat similar to the Gryffindor common room it had a huge roaring fire and big plush armchairs scattered around the room. A big rug sat in the centre of the floor with a bookshelf lining one wall and desks in one corner.

A few portraits were scattered around the room

Some of the older looking ones tipping off their hats to Lily.

Out of the corner of her eye Lily saw James jumping up and down like a little boy his eyes wide with excitement. But she only saw him briefly as he tore up the left staircase labelled

HEAD BOY

'James'

'Well Miss Evans I will leave you and Potter to get acquainted with your new rooms but I would also like you to keep in mind that this year as Head Girl you will be expected to treat _everyone_ with curtesy….even those you may not like…" spoke McGonagall.

She had just turned to leave when Potter poked his head out of the door…

'Minerva leaving so soon!' he exclaimed in mock humour

Lily saw that his hair seemed to have gotten even messier in the last five minutes and he had a rather goofy yet wicked grin on his face.

'Oh that reminds me …Congratulations on making Quidditch Captain James!' she said smiling broadly and handing James a small badge out of her pocket.

Lily noted that she seemed to be smiling AND she had called him James. Lily had always sensed McGonagall had a soft spot for Quidditch….basically meaning she had a soft spot for Potter….hmmph

'Goodnight you two' she said strolling out the door.

'So….Evans' James mused

'Feel like taking a closer look at my room?' he said raising his eyebrows slightly and cocking his head.

'Ha!' snorted Lily

'You wish!' she replied

'Come on I know you want me Evans!' said James raising his eyebrows in her direction

'Oh I HIGHLY doubt that Potter' chuckled Lily before strolling up to her own room

Similar to her normal dormitory she saw her belongings had been placed in her room already. The only main difference was that she had a little mini balcony with French doors. Opening it up she stepped outside into the biting wind

Looking at the view she saw that it overlooked the main ground and the rather large Quidditch Pitch. It was amazing little lights casting shadows around in the moonlight.

Feeling the chill of the wind though, she stepped back inside and wandered over to the large oak doors on the other side of her room.

Opening them up she glanced around wide eyed and slightly in shock at the beautiful bathroom around her.

Fresh white towels with a little Gryffindor symbol had been placed on the rack and a huge bath or rather a spa took up the whole of the left corner of the room!

Seeing the other oak door opposite hers she guessed that they would be sharing a bathroom……great…..Potter will have a ball she thought angrily!

Walking out she thought she would have heard Potter running around …..he'd probably gone to see Black ….stupid Git, her mind racing back to the stupid counter he'd put up…

Lily didn't mind Lupin he joined in the bullying but at least he was serious sometimes, and Peter….well you couldn't count Peter as a boy really ….he was more like how would you put it………..a little rat. But Potter ….Potter was just plain annoying…._all the time _

Ever since he had officially started going after her, no one had dared ask her out….not that she was ugly or anything like that. It was just they all knew that she was 'reserved' for the dim witted, big headed Quidditch Captain in the red and gold robes.

Not that he ever physically harmed anybody or anything like that they just knew to stay away. Lily just hated the way girls acted around him and his little 'group' or fan clube was just obsessive…it gave him such an overwhelmingly big head.

But seeing as it looked like he wasn't here …..it wouldn't hurt to look in his room would it? She thought sneakily

Lily glanced around checking to make sure he wasn't hiding in a corner or something before making her way up to his room.

Peeking her head inside the door she glanced around at the scarlet and gold room. And deciding that it was safe stepped inside.

Cast on the ground she saw that he'd already managed to make a mess of things…_.Trust Potter_ to mess things up in 5 seconds flat.

Lily glanced down his trunk was thrown carelessly on the ground and a small range of things were now spilling out onto the ground.

A random assortment of clothes as well as quills, parchment, a few drooling drops and chocolate frogs not to mention a large range of sneakascopes _and _a small bottle of Firewhiskey…..of course Potter would be the type to have alcohol …let alone bring it to school! she thought.

But then a tiny hint of silver caught her eye as she bent down she pulled from underneath the pile of stuff a silver frame with a picture of Sirius and James in it.

Arms draped round each other, Lily guessed it was taken after the Quidditch final last year, Sirius's eyes were alive and occasionally the photo tossed it's head back laughing. James on the right of the photo also had his arm clasped round Sirius's shoulder and Lily did after admit looked rather attractive. For once he seemed to have a genuine smile plastered across his face, not that smirk he uses in front of teachers, or the grin he gives the girls occasionally….not even the flashy tooth one he saved for Lily just a happy smile. His hair scruffy and for once actually windswept clutching his broom Lily guessed it had been after last years Final when they'd managed to crush Ravenclaw. Lily remembered now….James catching the snitch after what seemed like a 60 ft dive!

Lily was just looking at the background of the photo when a voice cut into her thoughts.

'I knew you couldn't resist coming in' he laughed

'oh shut it Potter' she snapped back not even realising why she was so grumpy….she was after all in _his_ room.

'eh, don't worry bout it' he said strolling into the room from the bathroom door.

Lily noticed that he was back in his khaki pants again, hair wet and sticking up in all directions after a shower it seemed to glisten that little bit more under the light. She noticed he hadn't bothered to put a shirt back on and little drops of water were still formed on his rather toned chest….. she heard lot of stories about James especially with such a little amount of clothes on….

Lily mentally slapped herself…..god Potter would have a fit if he ever knew what she had been thinking!

'Feel free to look around my humble abode' he continued flopping down on the bed. His muscles flexing ever so slightly as he did.

'So are you going to go out with me yet?' he asked propping himself up by the elbows making all the muscles in his arms tighten as he did.

'hmph, keep wishing Potter and for your information I _don't_ want to look around your stupid room' she replied casting her eyes round quickly before beginning to march out of the room.

But all of a sudden a soft hand caught her arm just before she reached the door and spun her round.

Closing his free hand gently round her waist so they were together but not touching he lowered his head down to her ear, so close she could almost feel his lips. Her body shivering from head to toe, as his still damp hair met hers ever so slightly. He spoke to her so softly that it was barely audible

'Don't worry your welcome in any time you want,' his hot breath sweeping past her shoulders ever so slightly and leaving a trail of Goosebumps in its wake.

Moving his face away so it just gently sweeped past Lily's cheek, she could even feel the warmness from his skin. Lily felt his grasp round her waist tighten just that little bit more before he let go and walked straight past her.

Lily stood somewhat shocked for a couple of seconds before she wheeled around.

'You get back here Potter… Don't think you can just touch me …' she said venting her frustrations.

But she didn't get to finish because Potter had simply blown her a kiss tossing his trademark grin in her direction and strolled right out the door.

Lily couldn't believe his nerve!

'Bloody Potter …. Think he can just do what he wants ….touch me why doesn't he!' she strolled round the room muttering to herself.

'Yes, yes release that anger!' laughed Chelsea strolling in, picking up a discarded Chocolate Frog and flopping herself onto the couch in one swift motion.

'Oi make some room…. No one wants to have to smell _your_ feet Chelsea' said Hannah slightly chuckling and plonking herself down next to her as the other girls made their way in.

'So what exactly were we muttering about?' asked Daisy, a hint of mischief playing in her eyes. God sometimes he reminded Lily so much of Black, constantly mocking and making sarcastic jokes. She was even competitive. The traditional blonde hair and blue eyes made up her characteristics but really she was a lot more than that. She wasn't a bimbo…quite smart in fact and playful eyes always joking and darting in all directions. Her hair was normally pulled back into a ponytail especially when playing Quidditch. But right now she had it down and it flowed just past her shoulders….she was really quite gorgeous. What amazed Lily more was that she was so similar to Black yet they'd never liked each other, she had a temper at times…..not quite as much as Lily but gave out as good as she got, Lily loved her and they'd been best friends for a long time now.

'Oh it was noth….Hang on how the hell do you even know where my room was?' asked Lily slightly confused. Glancing round as she saw Zoe and Hannah now fashioning themselves a seat on the other couch.

'First of all Lily …I think you mean _our_ room as technically you and lover-boy James are sharing.'

'and for your information we came down with to think of it I think they may just know the _entire_ school!' said Chelsea now munching on the Frog quite happily.

'I doubt whether Potter even knows the location of his own arse hole ….let alone the whole school' laughed Lily.

'Oh come on Lily he's not that bad….what about in 3rd Year after the Quidditch Final …I was sure you guys were going to start snogging if it wasn't for damn Black interrupting'

'Ohhh I LOVE the Quidditch Final Parties' Zoe said dreamily cutting off Daisy

'You know I had had a lot to drink that night…..it doesn't count'

'Mmmm James is so hot during the Quidditch Final Parties' cut in Zoe again

'Oh come on you _so _knew it was him! He was looking damn fine!' she was laughing now

'Mmmm Black looks hot too during the Quidditch Final Parties'

'STOP GOING ON ABOUT THE QUIDDITCH FINAL PARTIES!" shouted everyone at once.

Before rolling into fits of laughter at the stupidity of it all.

Lily finally trailed off to bed around 1ish the girls having finally left

But Lily did notice that James hadn't come back in yet …..


	4. Of Awakenings

Thank you again to all the people who have reviewed! You guys rock! I've been trying to update as quickly as I can but there's only so fast someone can write! Keep reviewing and remember that all criticism is welcome You guys are soooooooo GOOD!

Thanks so much!

Disclaimer …. If Only

Lily woke the next morning to a loud banging , it seemed like it was ringing throughout the whole dormitory….including the bathrooms. Rolling out of bed without even a thought towards changing out of her shorts and tank top she headed towards the common room.

She manoeuvred around the chairs following the source of commotion where at the small flight of stairs she found James. Messy bed hair sticking up in an odd formation and what appeared to be the same pants from last night was all he seemed to be sporting.

Lily stared an odd look forming on her face…. There at the bottom of the stairs stood James Potter hunched over laughing uncontrollably. He was in hysterics! While the rather large yelling and thumping still seemed to be going on.

'Pott…' she barked but she didn't get to finish her sentence as he lunged at her and holding her from behind put is hand over her mouth.

'Shhh….' He whispered still trying to laugh quietly but failing. 'It's Sirius'

Lily now strained her ears suddenly tuning in to the conversation going on outside her dormitory.

'Now you listen here you great fat brut' screeched a lady ' I don't care who the HELL you are you don't have the password!' she was practically screaming now.

'And _you_ listen to_ me _you oversized lump of a lady!' replied Sirius screaming as well.

'If you just bloody let me in this door he'll tell you for himself'

'Let me the hell IN!' he continued now thumping his hands against the wall.

Lily was laughing now too as Sirius continued to screech at the portrait, the old man joining into the yelling occasionally.

Suddenly though Lily was pulled back into the reality as she felt James's body shaking slightly with laughter from behind her. His hand still over her mouth she felt the weight of his body pressing up against her, the feel of his chest against her exposed skin and is cool breath sweeping on her bare shoulders. His left hand now holding her middle the skin from his arm up against hers was making her tingle and she felt her body relax slightly in his grip. Her bare shoulders pressed against his upper body. She had never actually realised how strong James was as she felt his body shaking again slightly as he laughed. His strong hands holding her round the middle his skin rubbing against her flat stomach.

'Move a little bit to the left' he said quietly removing his hand from her mouth.

Lily went to object but he put his hand over her mouth again.

'Please Lily' he was laughing again now trying to plead with her at the same time.

'Just watch this'

Lily inched over as James climbed the couple of mini steps and sensing that Sirius was now banging again and bashing the walls with all his might. James swung open the door as Sirius went flying into the common room. Launching himself slightly in the air he landed flat faced with a thump on the ground, as James and Lily surrendered to another bout of hysterical laughing.

When they finally stopped Lily noticed that Black hadn't gotten up yet

'Oh get up Padfoot you old woose' said James wiping tears from the corners of his eyes.

Unfortunately the body of Black still wasn't moving, they were silent for a couple of seconds when Lily finally heard Sirius mutter.

'You're a fucking bastard you know that!' he said rolling over and propping himself up slightly on his elbows grinning after recovering from the fall.

'Why Evans!' Black exclaimed an expression of pure delight spreading over his face as he finally spotted Lily near the staircase.

'Aren't u a nice sight in the mornings!' he said inching his eyebrows up and giving Lily the once over.

Lily just gave him a glare, tilting her head to the side and pushing her hair back off her shoulders.

'You should be careful' he continued

'Prongs here tends to be a rather horny one and you probably don't know what that's doing to him!' Black said chuckling to himself. He considered this to be his personal revenge toward James embarrassing him in front of Lily.

But Sirius's comments really didn't seem to be bothering James.

'Ah don't worry bout him Lily' shot back James.

'Poor little Sirius is just sad because he ain't gettin' any!' he said laughing.

'Now do you really think this sort of thing…..eg discussing Padfoot's sex life is really going to help my breakfast sit well!' exclaimed Remus wandering through the door. Followed by a still very tired and frazzled looking Zoe and Daisy.

'Ew who'd want to have sex with Black!' exclaimed Zoe

' Well I tell you what … Lily's room looks free and you two can both try me out!' replied Sirius pushing his chest out and putting on what the majority of the girls liked to call his 'seductive grin'.

'Yeah… For sure' snorted Daisy.

'Anyway I have no idea what any of you are doing in here so early' said Lily waving her hand at the three of them.

'And especially what _you're_ doing here so early' she continued pointing at Black.

'But I need to go get ready so if you'll all excuse me.' She said stepping over the body of Sirius who was still on the floor.

Lily heard the last words of Sirius

'Are you sure you don't want me to join you?' he yelled

As she closed the door to her room and turned to _finally_ get ready!

Emerging half an hour later she noticed that Hannah, Chelsea and Peter had all joined the group and everyone seemed to be lounging around the couches. Also that Chelsea and Remus seemed to be sitting quite close together……

Pulling away from a arm wrestle with Sirius Daisy exclaimed…

'Ahhh _finally_ the princess has arrived'

'And Sirius can _finally_ get food'

'Don't talk in the 3rd person!' Snapped Daisy as everyone began shuffling out

' Ey, Ey Captain!' said Sirius standing to attention and mock saluting her as they left.

Everyone was chatting happily on their way down to breakfast when all of a sudden out of nowhere James yelled…

'Oh Shit they're coming!'

'What the hell?' asked Lily

But James didn't reply he just grabbed Lily's hand and gave her a pleading look out of the corner of his eye as they passed a large group of Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw girls clutching their books and whispering loudly. Although they seemed to stop dead in their tracks when they saw James clutching Lily's hand as even louder and more frantic whispers broke out, and Lily received an overwhelming number of evil glares in her direction. As they rounded the corner Lily snatched her hand away….she'd had enough of Potter touching her for one morning thank _you _very much!

'What the hell was that!' she exclaimed.

'Oh you don't know them?' butted in Chelsea as they settled down at the table.

'Why they're none other than the W.O.W.J.S.F. club' she continued.

Lily gave a puzzled look as Lupin continued.

'The _'We're Obsessed With James and Sirius Fan Club'_

Just then Lily heard whispers erupting further down the table.

'Apparently she's carrying Sirius's love child except James doesn't care and says he'll raise it on his own but Sirius didn't want to and then……' but Lily tuned out it was amazing how quickly gossip got around this school!

'Bloody annoying!' Sirius mumbled mouth full of toast as he grabbed their Schedules from McGonagall while winking and smirking at her in the process.

'Oh Shit …." Sighed Zoe.

'Double Potions'

'Then Double Transfiguration'

'I like Potions!' argued Lily

'And I like Transfiguarion' exclaimed James

Only to be butted in by Chelsea

'Least you haven't got Double Divinitation!'

'Ha you're fault for taking it' Smiled Lily as her James, Sirius, Zoe, Lupin and Daisy headed off towards the Dungeons and Peter, Chelsea and Hannah steered towards the disgustingly hot tower.

Lily stormed into lunch and spotting Chelsea down near a bunch of 5th Years stormed up and slammed her books down on the table.

'What's up your arse?' questioned Zoe

'Bloody Potter and Black I can tell you that much!' she said grabbing the soup and starting to ladel it into her bowl quite messily

'First of all we were on our way down to the dungeons when him and Black saw Peeves and being who they are convinced him to go chase a group of 3rd years down the hall pelting dungbombs at them.'

'They thought it was fucking hilarious…poor things'

'Then when we finally got down to the dungeons …..not only were we late but there were only a couple of seats left so I got stuck next to Black and poor Daisy and Zoe got stuck next to Potter'.

'But that's not all'…. Most of the table had turned their attention to Lily now …ranting and raving with her fork and knife flying everywhere.

'We're in the middle of Potions when out of the corner of my eye I see all these little things passing by' she continued. 'Naturally I didn't think much of it but then I looked over and I saw all the leftover Hornet skin stuck to the back of SNAPE'S HEAD' she screamed

'Oh come on …pleaded Chelsea 'You have to admit Snape is a little bit of a slime ball'

'I agree' said Hannah dumping her bag practically on a first year.

'It's not the point! It was the fact that he was victimising Snape!' Lily said exasperated by now.

'_I_ thought it was funny Lily' said Alice appearing from nowhere…

'And by the way…..the _whole school_ can hear you including _Potter_' she laughed

Lily looked round as she suddenly realised that the entire school was looking at her. Even some of the teachers seemed slightly amused. Others like Madame Pomfrey just seemed to be sitting back pretending to not listen.

Lily now bright red at the thought that the entire school was listening to her conversation shrunk down in her seat a little.

'Calm down Lily it was funny….and you know it!' said Chelsea as chatter started up again around the great Hall. 'Besides we're going to be late to Transfiguration'

Lily reluctantly got up and began to dawdle out of the Hall slowly as she heard a little 2nd year from Slytherin perk up….

'Don't worry …she'll calm down….apparently she's just on edge with u know…..the baby'

Oh God Lily thought not that one again……

Lily collapsed in her chair at the front of the Transfiguration classroom and started out at the grounds. They were so beautiful…..but she was thrown back into reality when she heard a sharp laugh from the back of the class.

There sitting at the back of the room was Potter and Lupin laughing their heads off. It appeared that they had been slowly making Sirius's hair turn a violent shade of pink as he tried to chat up Helen Levoski from Ravenclaw in the corner. Fortunately she seemed so in awe in the fact that he was even talking to her that she hadn't noticed.

'POTTER!' Lily barked

'10 points of Gryffindor for bewitching other students' she continued.

He wheeled around when he heard her voice…a pure look of shock plastered all over his normally smug face.

'What!' He pratically screamed

'You can't take points off of me!' he said running his hands through his hair.

'10 Points off Gryffindor for being such a pompous ass' he replied his smirk having been reinstated at his last comment. Lupin's face suddenly appeared worried….he was used to this sort of thing and took it as pre warning to cut them off now before they got too fired up….

'Hey Guys…..' he tried but was cut off by Lily's reply

'10 Points off Gryffindor for yelling in the classroom'

'10 Points off Gryffindor for inappropriate point docking'

'10 Points off Gryffindor for attacking Snape' Lily said standing up her wand at the ready.

'10 Points off Gryffindor for not going out with me!' shouted back James jumping out of his seat too his books spraying all over the floor.

'That is quite enough Mr Potter, Miss Evans' said McGonagall strolling into the classroom. 'I think Gryffindor is going to have no points left if you keep going at it like that …I would expect more responsible behaviour from the Head Boy and Girl!'

Finally settling down McGonagall began to write down notes on the board…..today they were going to be transfiguring animals into various Muggle Objects.

But every time she turned her back to the board to address the class James would start muttering under his breath, the board would go blank and come up with various messages…. Then return to the work when McGonagall went back to writing…

'Go out with me Evans…….?'

'I know you want to!'

'Evans will you go to Hogesmade with me?'

'How bout it?'

'This Saturday I'll take you out to dinner?'

'Sirius is hot'

'Sirius is not hot …Come on Evans please….?'

'James is gay'

'Sirius dates men'……'Please Please Please Evans'

'James wears girl's clothes'

'Sirius looks like a girl'

'SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU'

'Evans I know you just can't resist my body…eventually you'll give in'

By this stage the class was in hysterics and many had fallen off their seats at this last comment. Lupin although trying not to laugh had buried his head in the text book as snorting could be heard coming from the direction of Daisy. With Lily just glaring straight ahead.

Finally McGonagall stopped when the laughing got to a hysterical point and glaring slightly said in a calm voice….

'Ahhh it's the start of the year I almost forgot!….. and pretending to think slightly she said 'and I suppose Mr Potter has found a new and even more interesting way of asking Miss Evans out?'

James covered his mouth in mock shock

'Minerva…..how could you accuse me of such things!' he said continuing his little charade. '_And to think_ I thought our bond was closer than that!' James then continued to pretend to faint at this news while Sirius caught him and playing along with the act pretended to fan him with a book.

'That will be _quite enough_ Mr Potter' she said sternly. 'God this happens every year…….sometimes I wish you'd just go out with him' she continued staring at Lily.


	5. Lust in the Hallways

You guys have been so good with all the reviews and it's been great cause it motivates me to keep writing whenever I get one and you've all been really positive! Remember that if there's something you don't like I'm still open to criticism etc : P

I know this is only a very short chappie but I thought you might like this little bit sooner before I keep writing : ) and let me know what you think! It's been great so far!

Xx

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters…..tragedy I know : P

'So….' Said James trying to start up weak conversation as him and Lily patrolled the halls.

'Shut up Potter' she grunted 'I don't talk to bullies'

'Oh don't be such an old prune it was funny and you know it' he said

Lily was ignoring him but he kept on talking

'You're trying to act all mad and miss perfect about me and Black teasing poor little Snivellus when really I know you thought it was hilarious' he summed up as Lily continued to ignore him…

'Really and honestly complaining to Chelsea and blah blah blah ……by the way I think Lupin and her might have a thing…' trailed off James before snapping back to the point.

'Which by the way the whole school heard'

'But really it's not cause you're mad …..cause I saw you talking to Lupin at dinner earlier really though Lily…..

'I honesty think you're just too scared to talk to me….. I must admit the attraction is rather overwhelming I know!' he said grinning….this sort of thing always got an reaction out of her….sure she got mad….but hey he didn't mind Lily was actually really hot when she was mad.

'What!' Lily exclaimed secretly kicking herself for having giving in ….even in the semi darkness she could see the smug look forming on his face…

'Wait!' he suddenly whispered his hand shooting up and pressing against her robes stopping her in her tracks.

'Potter get your hand OFF me' said Lily she was secretly extremely glad no one could read her thoughts right now cause she was getting those familiar tingling sensations all over her body…..damn him…..god she didn't even like him.

'Oh god Evans!' exclaimed James 'Can't you ever just do something without being so snotty nosed'

'It's like you've got a permanent pole up your arse' he went on but Lily could tell that he wasn't being serious ….in fact he looked like he was laughing at her as he strolled over to a rather large door next to a picture of some ancient wizard who just seemed to scowl at them…

'Merlin!' he grumbled 'You think we could get some bloody sleep in this castle we're in the _right wing_ of the bloody castle!'

But Lily followed James's suit and just ignored him as she saw him press his ear quietly against the door….

Suddenly flinging open the door Lily had to stop herself from laughing as two very small looking second years were caught red handed in the middle of what seemed like a rather intense snogging session. Pulling away Lily saw that it was Alice's younger sister Margaux bright pink in the cheeks was trying to hide her now extremely red and embarrassed face. Not that James was helping much all he seemed to be doing was laughing causing the pair to redden if possible even further!

They edged out of the closet heads hanging down a little bit……

'Well this is despicable behav….' Began Lily but she was cut off by a now very frazzled looking James.

'Ahhh nice work Ted!' he exclaimed

'10 points to Gryffindor I would have given you 20 but you didn't get caught with very much style' he continued chuckling to himself shaking his head in mock disappointment as Lily stood there outraged!

'Potter!' she argued 'Don't bloody well think you can just give him points for snogging with a girl!'

'Oh don't worry Evans….he's one of the chasers on the Gryffindor team!'

'That is ridiculous!' she roared 'You are _not_ king James Potter and you can't fucking give out points whenever you want!' she said clenching her fists

'Ahhhh' he said slightly amused 'I think you'll find I can' he said pointing towards his gleaming head boy badge still wearing his cocky grin.

'You are a arrogant prick James and I'm not going to let you just give out points because you think it's appropriate for miniature Potter's to be snogging people and MIDNIGHT!'

By this time unaware to Lily and James the two caught had inconspicuously slipped away….

'I don't even try to act like you haven't been snogging in a broom cupboard before _Lily Evans'_ he said adding her name on sarcastically….

'GOD POTTER' she was screaming now 'You don't own this school and you need to learn that you can't go wandering around like you own the _whole fucking establishment_!' By this time they were so close together and screaming so loud Lily was surprised the whole school wasn't awake the two had been so involved in their argument that no one had bothered to put Lumos back on and Lily could really only see his outline in the darkness.

But all of a sudden Lily felt the whole of James's body press up against her as she was pushed a little bit back and her body pressed against the wall. In the darkness Lily could feel everyone of her senses alive and she felt his lower body thrust onto hers as if they were sharing a single pulse. His hands running up and down her sides and curving into the lower part of her back he was so strong his toned arms almost caressing her sides as his upper body and chest pushed her harder against the wall his body completely against hers Lily's heart was beating so fast it was a wonder he couldn't feel it! Suddenly through all the darkness his hands were on her backside and bringing her up a bit caught her lips as Lily lost all control. She felt his tongue move inside her mouth and for a reason unknown to her she let him go as she kissed him back hungrily and passionately. Moving in an and out of her mouth gently Lily kissed him so hard back she was sure that her mouth was bruised yet she didn't want to stop.

His whole body seemed to be holding her …..every part of him pulsating against her. Reaching the back of his neckhis warm skin soft on her hands as she ran them through his hair making it if humanly possible even messier as his hands so warm began to move up and down her body so strong making her just want to continue. Every part of Lily's body felt alive and shaking in his wake as he pressed against her in the darkness each of the kissing like they'd never before when a noise like a armour clattering to the ground brought her back into focus and she pushed him away from her.

'God Potter!' she yelled their bodies still close together 'Ahhh you're just so annoying!' she continued stormping away her robes swishing straight past James. He tried to catch her but she just ducked away from his grip and continued to storm away.

'Stay away from me Potter' she yelled as she walked briskly back to their common room. But even Lily knew that through the darkness not even _she _would be able to wipe the grin that was plastered on every part of his face away!


	6. In the Lake

OMG thank you so much for all your reviews! Last chapter was a tad strange I know….. Lol Lily _so_ wants James : P you were all probably ready to kill me when Lily just walked away!

Sorry if it didn't flow well I'll revise it and work on your comments.

_harrypotterroks005- _Yes Snape is a student sorry if I didn't make that clear b4 – I tend to be a bit confusing sometimes

_Sing- My-Heart-Out_ – Thanks for your comments and sorry I know the grammar wasn't really up to scratch in Chap 5 (I wrote it at like 1 in the morn: P) but I'll definitely watch it in Chap 6!

_Thatwasthelasttheyeversawofher_ – thanks for the comment I've revised and fixed it up a bit now.

_BuffyMW_ and _griffinwhore69_– Thanks so much for continuing to read! Your comments r so great!

Thanks again to all the reviewers you've been so good!

DISCLAIMER: If only.

Lily sprinted down the hall and made a right at the suit of armour…..wat the hell had she been thinking? SNOGGING JAMES POTTER! Of all people JAMES POTTER! The arrogant, big headed, conceited, self obsessed James Potter! Lily was fuming as she basically threw herself into the Gryffindor Common room. Hoping that James wasn't going to come down here Lily had come in search of someone to talk to….ANYONE! Oh god what if he told somebody!

Her head was spinning as she spotted Lupin and Chelsea in the corner heads buried talking about something. She ran up and shoving herself between them let out a huge sigh of exasperation.

Lily of course didn't notice their surprised looks or the slightly disappointed one that crept over Chelsea's face as she was wedged away from Lupin….. as all three of them sat on the couch squished uncomfortably together…

"You'll never believe what I did" cried Lily rolling her head back, as they listened not really that interested. Lupin thought that Lily had probably just forgotten to do homework for Flitwick or something.

"I snogged James"

Chelsea's head swung round her eyes catching Lupin's who she was glad to see also shared a look of surprise.

"YOU DID WHAT!" The unmistakable voice of Daisy cut in as all three on the couch tried to twist their heads round in their squished up positions.

"Yeah!" Piped up Sirius, clapping his hands together in delight. "Go James.. Go James" he chanted grabbing his broom as him and Daisy continued to do what everyone called their 'happy dance'. Of course by this time they basically had the attention of the whole common room. It was common knowledge through most of the school that the Daisy, Sirius happy dance was a time for celebration – Lily suddenly laughed as she remembered all the times they had won the Quidditch Cup and Daisy and Sirius would do that dance for hours with their stupid brooms.

But Lily didn't have much time to reminisce as she watched Daisy and Sirius now extremely hyperactive launch themselves at the couch as a huge mass of bodies tangled together landed on the floor. Lily's foot was protruding into Lupin's stomach and someone's arm was across her head. It seemed everybody in the common room was now watching the tangle of 7th years all together on the floor.

Naturally Sirius was first to recover as his wild smile and playful eyes emerged from the pack, hair slightly tangled –

"WELL," he boomed "I think this is DEFINATLEY cause for a celebration!"

Of course at this remark the common room went into even more chaos as spells were launched everywhere, couches began moving back, House Elves began appearing out of nowhere, girls running to fix up their make up and streamers evaporating out of nowhere, as Lupin, Chelsea, Daisy and Lily all began to pull themselves out of the heap.

Daisy noticed that Sirius hadn't moved his hand of her lower thigh as his eyes travelled slowly up her body finally locking into her own and they sat looking at each other for a few moments. Someone had opened up the French doors to the balcony and her hair was waving slightly in the wind.

But all of a sudden Kayla and Shannon two fifth years known best for their part in the W.O.W.S.J.F appeared out of nowhere and began fawning over Sirius who for his part looked immensely annoyed at having been disturbed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lupin, Chelsea, Daisy, Zoe and Peter sat out on the Gryffindor balcony playing exploding snap to pass the time as the party continued on inside. Somehow many of the other houses had heard about the little 'Lily finally kissed James' party and had decided to come along.

As well as this someone had worked out how to get past all the spells Finch had put up to stop music being played and the music could now be heard around the whole school. So many bodies had been crammed into the common room that they'd decided to come outside on the balcony.

"So do you think she really did kiss him?" asked Chelsea as she pushed herself back so that she was resting on the doors behind her.

"Who knows" replied Lupin, "But I don't think she'd come tell us that if she didn't"

"I think she should get over whatever she's playing at" said Daisy lazy placing her cards down, "and just give Potter a good fuck!" she continued breaking into smile.

"Here Here!" said James appearing on the balcony and carefully shutting the door behind him a grin plastered over his face as he continued to manoeuvre himself between Peter and Zoe on the already very cramped balcony. Just as the entire pile of cards exploded into a very unaware Peter's face.

James grabbed the cards and started dealing them out to the circle.

"Sorry it's getting really cramped in there, I swear to god Sirius has like 5 Huffelpuffs grinding up against him and Kenny that little 1st year set off a HUGE stack of fireworks…the place is crazy I just needed to get out" he said finishing up the dealing. "What's the party for anyway?"

Lupin snorted slightly

"Jesus Prongs" he said shaking his head, "For someone so smart you sure are stupid!"

Everyone in the group was now laughing as James looked from side to side a confused look on his face.

"Let's just say that Lily had the unfortunate luck of having Black overhearing her new revelation" said Daisy winking at him as she began transfiguring various objects into shot glasses around her.

"Oh I see" said James ruffling his hair and turning to look back at the party inside.

"Personally I feel it's a time for celebration" said Daisy handing round the shot glasses full of fire whiskey.

Zoe watched James as he turned his head back round to facing them he looked kind of sad for a second, but he just cracked his face into a enormous grin his eyes shining in the moonlight and said "I can't believe she even bothered to tell you!" before picking up the shot and knocking it back

The rest of them sat out on the balcony playing the occasional game of exploding snap as the party just got louder and louder, until at 2 o'clock in the morning McGonagall and Filch burst into the room looking absolutely murderous as Zoe, Peter, Daisy and James slid back into the room so they could hear what was going on.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" she screamed her pink rollers vibrating slightly "I WANT YOU ALL IN BED!" she continued her hands waving widely in the air "Mr Black and Miss McGregory can meet me tomorrow to organize detention times!" she huffed before turning and marching straight out the door, Filch following behind her like a lost dog.

Not that anybody actually bothered to listen and the party raged on for some time after that. Eventually people started to drift off to bed ….well bar the few ones that seemed to be passed out in various places over the floor. James and Zoe sat spread out on the two armchairs as a beaming Sirius walked through the common room door.

"Where have you been?" asked Zoe

"Ahhhh that's for me to know and for _you _to find out" he said diving on to the three seater couch in front of the fire. Just as Daisy made her way down the girls dormitory stairs.

"Hey James do you mind if I crash in your dorm tonight there appears to be a random selection of Ravenclaws in my bed" she sighed

"Lucky Bastard" replied Sirius lazily before receiving a large face full of pillow from Chelsea. "Alright Chill off" he laughed "I think I'll be joining you to your room as well….. yours seems to be rather cleaner than mine at the present point" he said before jumping up and offering a hand to Zoe.

"Moi aussi" she nodded grabbing Sirius' hand as he pulled her to her feet.

James just groaned "I guess that means you'll be sleeping in there too" he said gesturing with his head towards the other three laying on the extremely dirty floor.

Slowly everyone made their way to the Head Dorm flopping down straight away….well everyone except James who noticed out of the corner of his eye a mass of Red curls flowing over the arm rest of the couch.

Grabbing a blanket off the very large lump of Sirius he draped it over her before heading up to his own.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily awoke the next morning on the red couch, blankets and pillows spread in various places all over the floor. Fortunately the only occupants that appeared to be left were Chelsea and Zoe.

Not in the mood to put her long robes over the top of her clothing Lily had a quick shower scrubbing the various crap out of her hair and pulling on her jeans and a white tank top fastened a green necklace round her neck before making her way down to breakfast.

Last night had been so confusing. James had kissed her. And she had kissed him back.

It should have been simple….but it wasn't. She hated James and how arrogant he was, his cocky grin and constant swagger….. so why had she kissed him back? Lily had been thinking about it all night but when it got too crammed in the common room she had come down here and fallen asleep on the couch.

"Hey Lily!" yelled a voice behind her

Lily turned around to see a rather pink cheeked Alice running toward her

"God!" she puffed, "I've been trying to catch you all the way down here! Great party in the common room last night, is it true you snogged James Potter?" she asked eyes searching Lily for the truth even though she already knew the answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" waved Lily trying to avoid actually having to answer someone who knew her too well before veering off the Gryffindor table, but the sight that met her eyes wasn't nearly as pleasing.

A slightly mischievous grin on his face Sirius seemed to be making his way up and down the Gryffindor table a clipboard in hand and a rather large tin of money. Lily saw people start whispering about her as she stood there looking at Sirius.

"PLACE YOUR BETS PEOPLE, GET YOUR MONEY IN NOW! WHEN WILL LILY AND JAMES FINALLY GET TOGETHER"? Sirius boomed as more people began getting up to place bets.

"Ohhh I could KILL him" she muttered picking up a piece of toast

"Don't worry Lily he's only kidding you'll get over it" said Daisy obviously not in the mood to take sides. Lily shovled her food down eager to get out of the Hall.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily and Daisy made their way out after breakfast and fastened a place under the old tree near the lake. The weather had been beautiful and Lily watched as groups of people lazily enjoyed it before the push for exams would start. The Giant Squid sitting just below the water of the lake it was a gorgeous day.

"Ahhh Lily I know you're in a good mood and all but you might want to take a look at what's approaching…"

Lily looked up just in time to see the form of James Potter plonk himself down in front of her….

"Good Morning Ladies" he said smiling.

"Oh god …just fuck off Potter I'm not in the mood!" snarled Lily.

"Ohhh You're feisty today"

"Well you're an ass"

"You're lazy"

"You're a prick!" they were both on their feet now

"You're stupid" said Lily, James just snorted at this one

"You're aggressive"

"You're a hog"

"Hold up" said James raising his hands up in from of him, "I maybe those other things but where are you getting hog from?"

Shit Lily didn't know what to say….James wasn't really a hog she was just trying to think of something to say and this had been the first thing that had come to mind!

"You are too a hog!" she said still trying to think of something else to say "You….you….you always hog the shower!" she said relieved at finding something

"Oh really?" he said raising his eye brows slightly and grinning his stupid grin.

"Yes!" she said stamping one of her feet on the ground.

Daisy was still sitting back up against the tree rather amused at this ridiculous fight. In her opinion James and Lily just had _way_ too much sexual tension built up.

"You are always in the fucking shower!" Lily knew she was being stupid…if anything she was always in the shower. "I always have to have really short ones because of you!"

"Really?" James said just repeating himself

"Yes!" said Lily knowing that she was sounding ridiculous

"Ok then" he replied

Lily went to open her mouth again but before she could James had stepped forward and picked her up. Lily yelped slightly shocked and being pulled away from the ground so suddenly, she hadn't really cast a thought towards how strong he actually was but Lily could do nothing but struggle….

"Potter put me down!" she said bashing his back with her fists, but instead he just tossed her over his shoulder and taking a few steps towards the lake threw her in!

Underwater for only a few seconds Lily popped her head up to the laughing voices of Daisy and James.

He just stood there edge of the lake with his hands on his hips.

"Well you said you weren't getting long enough in the shower" he mused grinning while looking down at her.

Lily just stood looking at him, as he bent down and offered her a hand…… sighing she placed her hand in his but instead of letting him pull her up she yanked his hand and James went flying head first into the lake.

Daisy was now on the bank rolling round on the grass in hysterics, it appeared Lupin and Chelsea had also wandered up to watch and they were both to bent over laughing as well.

James, so shocked at having been yanked into the water came up slightly spluttering and coughing. Lily waist deep in water took it as her turn to stand hand on hips looking at James.

James dripping wet was waiting for the fight…..the screaming would start soon ….any second now ….he'd probably get a nice red slap mark as well. But all of a sudden their eyes connected and they both burst into hysterical laughing leaning further over in the water.

Pulling himself up onto the bank James quickly used the drying charm before once again offering his hand to Lily. This time she took it and as he pulled her out she said

"You really are an arse you know that"

"And you really are feisty" they laughed again and James cast the drying the spell on Lily as well.

"Thanks" she said as they began walking away together leaving the other four standing by the tree in pure shock…. They were at the _least_ expecting some screaming….

"I'm really not that arrogant anymore" said James shoving his hands in his pockets as they made their way back up to the castle.

"I think you are" she replied grinning at him.

"So are you at least going to give me a chance?" he asked, "I'm really not that bad"

"I _highly_ doubt that Potter" she laughed "But hey if you come and help me with my transfiguration homework before Quidditch practise we might just see" she said smiling at him as they made their way up to the dormitory.


	7. Quidditch Practise

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update last time but after that great response I've tried to get this chapter up as quickly as possible so tell me if you think it's a little too rushed! Thank you 2 everyone who's continuing to read u guys r awesome and don't forget to keep reviewing (criticism is still welcome : P)

_Screwtheperfectlife_ – I think I might taunt you a little longer : P But yes….soon

_Singmyheartout_ – thanks for continuing to review I think you've reviewed the most times it's great!

_Writingontheclouds_ – Thanks your response it was so good! Haha I updated as fast as I could when I read that : )

_Punkrebel- _Thanks for 2 reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the Harry Potter characters.

Lupin, Chelsea and Daisy stood by the tree in pure shock, mouths wide open gaping at the sight in front of them……

"They just walked away together….." said Lupin still gaping.

"Without fighting" replied Chelsea.

"Without screaming" said Daisy staring.

"Without hitting" said Lupin again.

"Without a nose bleed".

"Without …..without …..without" stuttered Lupin "Alright am I seeing things?"

"Without James getting an erection perhaps?" a voice suddenly interrupted. "I thought it was rather entertaining myself!" continued Sirius as he appeared from behind the tree, his feet just skimming the grass as he continued to do slow laps on his new Nimbus 900.

"I think hell just froze over," said Daisy muttering an old muggle saying as she plonked herself back onto the grass, the other two following suit.

"JESUS SIRIUS!" yelped Chelsea, "Do you want to give me a heart attack?"

"Ahhh I'll think you'll find m'dear" said Sirius lounging back on the broom, "that a heart attack is a strictly a muggle medical problem therefore you're immune." He continued smirking slightly. "Don't worry though……there's no need to be alarmed they're not a couple in fact….Lily probably still hates his guts but I think they've agreed to be friends….not that I was following them or anything…." he said trailing off slightly.

"Oh shut up Sirius!" said Daisy interrupting and wiping the smug grin off his face.

"That was weird….. Lily was so …..well… she was …..to be honest really nice to Prongs….it was really strange, he hasn't slipped anything into her pumpkin juice has he?" said Lupin eyeing of Sirius suspiciously from underneath the tree

Sirius raised his hands in defence, "Not that I know of….but hey if James can't get women with his own natural skills then that's _his_ problem, some of us are just naturally talented!" he said winking at Daisy as his broom slowly started descending to the ground.

"Oh yeah…..In your _dreams_ Black!" retorted Daisy folding her arms across her chest.

"Oh you know you want me……besides we have Quidditch practise soon and Prongs will flip if we're late again!"

"Ahhh technically I think you'll find_ you _were the one who was late…..and as tragic as it may be… not by any stretch of the imagination do I want you _or _your body."

"Ouch, see now you're just bruising my ego"

"Oh stop being such prick Black….can't you ever just shut up?"

Lupin watched as Daisy and Sirius continued to bicker as they made their way down to the Quidditch Pitch two heads slowly bobbing off in the distance, as him and Chelsea continued to lounge back on the tree.

"Do you think Lily could really be interested in James?" asked Chelsea lazily her head lolling back slightly.

"I don't know…..possibly I've always thought they've had a connection deep down….I mean Daisy just thinks it's a pure sexual attraction but I dunno it could work." He answered his senses suddenly alive as he realized how close he was to Chelsea. "Do you want to go watch the Quidditch practise ….no doubt the W.O.W.S.J will be down there but Sirius and Daisy seem to be rather fired up and it could be interesting…." He said trailing off.

"Sure….do you want to go grab Lily….you never know she may be interested in watching a certain _someone_" said Chelsea laughing as she pulled herself up.

Lupin looked up and suddenly stopped all movement towards getting up as he caught sight of Chelsea. Her chestnut brown hair was catching the sunlight behind and her eyes were glinting as she looked down at him……

"Hello!" she laughed "Earth to Remus! Are you coming or are we going to try and send telepathic messages to her?"

He jumped up quickly….how embarrassing he hadn't realised he'd been staring at her for so long as they made their way up towards the Hall to grab a bit of lunch and get Lily before the training started.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lupin, Lily and Chelsea had met Hannah and Zach - another 7th year Gryffindor on their way down to the pitch and had settled down into benches halfway between each end so they could watch what was going on easily. Of course the W.O.W.S.J was already there perched with their signs waiting, but Lily was really just ignoring them. It's not like James would be interested in girls like them anyway…….would he? Hang on ….not that she would care…..she simply agreed to be civil with him……yeah that was right……

Once again though Lily's train of thought had been interrupted as Sirius spotted the group of them from his spot on the ground.

"MMMMOOOOOOOONNNYYYY" he yelled as he jumped on his broom and sailed up towards them …

"Zach my man what's up?" he said happily high fiving Zach before continuing to circle the group with his broom. "James is in a particularly happy mood today……no thanks to you of course!" he said winking at Lily before continuing to start doing loops above their heads.

"WEEEEE"

"BLACK GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE WE'RE ABOUT TO START!" Lily looked down to see a rather angry Daisy hands on hips standing on the ground. Her blonde hair pulled up into a messy ponytail and her Quidditch robes on she looked rather menacing. But Black was ignoring her and continued to roll upside down on his broom above their heads.

Knowing Daisy, Lily sensed what was about to happen and took cover jumping off her seat, pulling poor Hannah down with her as they saw Daisy hop on her broom and belt a bludger straight towards them. Sirius spotting it just in time pulled his broom upwards and it went sailing straight past them…..

"Really Daisy" he yelled at her. "If you want to release your sexual frustrations….. there's no need for that….. you can just tell me and I'll meet you in the locker room after!" he smiled down at her as little gasps erupted from the other end of the stadium.

It appeared the little fan club was in shock Daisy wasn't taking him up on such an offer!

Instead Lily laughed as she saw Daisy jump on her broom, now extremely red in the face and sporting a temper to match Lily's began flying straight towards Sirius in what appeared was a personal game of 'let's see how much I can hurt him'.

"I knew this would be entertaining!" said Zach slinging an arm casually around Hannah. Zach and Hannah had been going out since the end of 6th year and we're now the longest relationship in Gryffindor, much to the disgust of Sirius who actually didn't really believe in relationships…..more just different girls and different times …..not that he ever went out of his way to hurt anyone.

Lily's heart skipped a beat as she saw James emerge from the change rooms once again to a little applause from the fan club. His stick casually swung over his shoulder, he wasn't dressed like the rest of the team in his Quidditch robes instead he had the same pants on as the day he was on the train and some sort of light blue polo shirt. He'd obviously just changed and his hair was once again sticking up in odd places.

Lily noticed now that the stadium was half full….it appeared that most of Gryffindors' 5th year and up had come out to watch along with most of 7th year Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff…..Lily hadn't really thought about it but the Gryffindor team was actually quite popular…..well at least James wouldn't notice she'd come to watch with so many other people and get a big head.

"I see you watching someone in particular" said Chelsea whispering so that only Lily could hear her. "Oh shut up Chelsea" she snapped back "We're only friends for god sake….I said that I would tolerate him normally if he would stop being so arrogant that's it!" But to this response Chelsea just raised her eyebrows and turned her attention back to the practise.

More and more people had appeared as training had worn on and it was dark before they knew it. Someone had bewitched a light to shine above them so that everyone could see. Lily didn't know what was wrong with her….. she couldn't help watching James ……. His muscles flexing as he went for a dive, his movements were so smooth and it was like he knew exactly where he was going, like on the Quidditch Pitch nothing else mattered except getting the Snitch.

By the time they finished it was very dark and the only light was coming from the bewitched one above them. It seemed the whole stadium was full now bar the Slytherins of course. Even McGonagall, Hagrid, Flitwick and Dumbledore had made their way out to watch fashioning themselves a place in the Teacher's stand.

James went to finish up but being such a warm night everyone began protesting….it seemed most were quite happy sitting watching and having casual conversations with their friends. Some had even brought their dinner down with them! So instead James called a fun game splitting the Gryffindor team in half he began addressing the rest of the stadium …..

"Anyone who wants to play….get your arses down here!" he said smiling his teeth flashing in the light.

Quite a few people began making their way down to the pitch, even a few from the Ravenclaw team went down to play. Chelsea suddenly pulled Lupin up -

"Come on lets go play on Daisy's team and get Sirius!" she smiled happily yanking Lupin out of his chair, he grumbled slightly as he made his way down to the pitch. Not that he was a really bad player, quite the opposite really, 5 summers of playing with Sirius and James had made him quite the skilled Chaser but it was just being do darn close to Chelsea all the time was making him very jittery.

Lily was left alone in her seat as she watched Zach and Hannah go down to play as well. It was a funny game to watch in the end even if Lily was by herself, it did have its perks though, she could watch James all she wanted without anyone noticing let alone having to point it out. It had also been funny watching Sirius and Daisy on opposing team, both missing no opportunities to absolutely belt the bludgers towards each other, there were quite a few narrow misses in the end.

Finally at 10:00 after nearly 7 hours of Quidditch, McGonagall told them it was far too late and that they should all go off to bed now. People slowly began making their way back to castle the rest of team trudging into the locker room …extremely sweaty for a well deserved shower. Lily though didn't feel much like going down to bed and instead she lay on her back in the stands watching the stars for awhile letting the wind softly blow around her.

It was still quite a warm night and Lily slipped off her socks and shoes padding her way down to the pitch and letting the grass brush her toes and she went to make her way out of the stadium. But a voice interrupted her –

"Hey!" said a voice slightly above her, "I didn't realise anyone was still here!" said James his hair completely wind swept and sticking up and every possible angle. He made a smooth landing and smiled at her, Lily suddenly realised why some girls went crazy when James smiled...oh god why was she thinking about James like that?

"Me either" she replied as for some reason they began to walk towards the change rooms.

"It's nice just to fly alone sometimes" said James absent mindly "No one to interrupt you, or send a bludger your way" he continued cracking into a smile, as he started to pull his shirt off his head, Lily could see tiny beads of sweat running across the top of his back as all his muscles flexed pulling it off, his hair sticking up and his cheeks the tiniest tinge of pink underneath his tanned features.

"Sorry I'm kind of sweaty, it was a long training" he continued placing his broom against the bench where a crate of balls sat, Lily just shrugged, really she didn't mind James having his shirt off…… not even she could deny that he had a good body. Besides she was over completely hating him for the moment…..they'd both agreed to be civil to each other at least.

Lily placed her shoes on the bench and just sighed looking up at the stars. She'd never really been a big fan of astronomy or Divination ….really she just liked looking at them….they were peaceful in comparision to so many other things.

"How come I didn't see you playing today?" asked James running his hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"Ha!" snorted Lily, "Obviously you've never had the comic relief of me attempting to ride a broom Potter" she smiled at herself remembering how she had fallen off in her very first flying lesson. "I've only ever ridden once and trust me….it was _complete_ disaster!"

James stumbled backwards in a mock shocked state pretending as if he'd hit with an arrow in the heart.

"Only ridden a broom once!" he asked his eyes wide with actual shock this time. Lily just shrugged, she didn't like bringing up her lack of skill on a broom as most people seemed to love it for some reason.

"Well I'll guess we'll just have to change that won't we!" said James a wild, exuberant smile creeping onto his face. Lily almost laughed at how excited he was, on the top of his toes bouncing a little as he swung his hand down and grabbed his broom.

"Are you out of your mind!" Lily questioned. "Do you _really_ think I'm getting on that broom!"

"Not by yourself you're not," said James offering her the broom.

"No way Potter!" said Lily backing away, "Not in a million years!" Lily said continuing to move slowly away from him.

James just shrugged in his careless way and pretended to just turn around as Lily let out a huge sigh of relief, but the breath had only just escaped her before James using his quick reflexes had jumped forward and for the _second_ time that day swung her straight over his bare shoulder.

"Ohh I hate you James Potter" Lily moaned this time not bothering to fight knowing that against the strength he had from Quidditch it was really a lost cause.

He just chuckled and plonked her down on the now hovering broom. Still chuckling to himself he slid on behind her and just laughed

"Don't worry I hate you too sometimes" he said before wrapping his body round her grabbing her hands onto the broom and pulling the both of them into the steepest dive upwards that Lily had ever seen.

Stopping all of a sudden James pulled the broom straight again as that sat nearly 50 foot above the ground……

"You need to relax a little," he laughed, swinging his bare feet back and forth as the broom sat hovering above the ground.

"Hmph" replied Lily…..she wasn't scared of heights or anything but right now she was rather breathless. James's hands were warm and full of what seemed like electricity. Quite a lot bigger than Lily's he had them wrapped round hers and the broom and Lily could feel every crease in his hands they were holding so tightly to hers. With only his pants on Lily could feel every curve of his chest and shoulders through her clothes the top of his arms pressing into her own and their feet casually brushing as the wind swept past them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Daisy sat out on the Gryffindor balcony…..she loved it out here especially on beautiful nights like this….it was like her own little place…..not many people ever bothered to come out, they all forgot the little balcony Gryffindor had. Unlike any of the other houses there's overlooked the Quidditch Pitch as well as Hagrid's cabin _and_ the lake….it was really very cool.

Plus tonight had been extra interesting……seeing as two of her closest friends were out riding a BROOM TOGETHER! She chuckled….she'd been telling Lily for 3 years now to give James a chance…..it was funny really…

"Hey do you mind if I come out here some random Ravenclaw chick is following me round saying that I made out with her" smiled Sirius as he continued to plonk himself down next to her. "In my personal opinion if I can't remember it than it doesn't count"

Daisy just shook her head….Sirius really did snog too many girls…..it was almost unnatural.

"So…what happening?" he asked

"See for yourself" she answered smiling a little and gesturing her head towards the flying twosome.

"Jesus, since when was Prongs allowed to talk to Lily, let alone ride on a broom with her!" he said still gaping slightly at the sight in front of him. But just at that moment it seemed they'd had enough of riding and were starting to fall towards the ground.

"I think it's strange that Lily is all of a sudden being really nice to him"

"Well his head has deflated a bit over the last few months…..and I suppose there really is only a certain amount of time you can go for hating someone" she said looking at him, but it was dark and she could really only see a silhouette.

"Does that mean that you're miraculously going to fall in love with me?" he asked laughing a little

"No the world isn't _that_ screwed up yet!" she said laughing back.

"Ohhh…tragedy" he said still laughing, "Do you want to go grab Lily and James and we'll go to hogesmade or something after all it is a Saturday night"

"Yeah sure why not" she said grabbing his hand and letting him pull her up.

James pulled the broom straight again, landed on the ground and pulled one leg up and over in one swift movement. Lily grabbed his outstretched hands and got off the broom slowly as her legs were slightly shaky.

"See I told you flying wasn't that bad"

"I suppose" she shrugged, "I'm still amazed that your enormous head of yours even lets you get off the ground" she laughed

"See _that_ would be the feisty side that we were talking about coming out in you"

"Well anyway I'll let you go have a shower, it was a good practise today though" she said beginning to walk away.

"Be warned, I think everyone has invaded our dorm tonight though cause the first years are having a goblestone tournament" he said shaking his head in disgust. "Are you sure you don't want to join me in the shower?" James yelled from behind.

"Flying hasn't distorted my head _that_ much Potter," Lily said without turning around as she strolled up to the castle.

She didn't know what was wrong with her….James …..the one she hated…..she had let him not only throw her in the lake but she had also let him take her on a broom…IN THE SAME DAY. There must have been something seriously wrong with her……She supposed he had changed a fair bit but NO WAY was she going out with him…..not in this lifetime anyway……

Or would she?

: ) YAY! hehehe remember 2 review!


	8. Is something wrong?

I know I've said it before…..but I'll say it again…THANK YOU SO MUCH 4 ALL THE REVIEWS! Especially the ppl who add their thoughts towards the storyline: )I'm really sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up and I'll be writing as fast as I can

DISCLAIMER: someday I might….. : P

Lily sat at the back of the library near the Herbology section running her hands slowly through her hair as she sat pondering about the night she had just had.

Not that anything _that_ interesting had happened….it was just ….something about Potter. She couldn't help it …all day she'd been thinking about him….riding on the broom with her, his hands on top of hers the way he smiled and how his cheeks creased when he was thinking about something…

GOD WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HER…

"Ahhh Lily….hello?" Lily swung her chair back onto four legs as the voice of Amos Diggory cut through her day dreaming. "Are you ok?" he continued… "You've been acting weird all morning and you haven't even been bothered to even pick up the text book."

Lily glanced down at the massive Herbology text book laying on the desk in front of her, shrugging her shoulders she just put her hands back on the worn table and started to swing back on her chair again reading the years of carvings left behind by ex students but looking up briefly Lily noticed Amos eyeing her up and down.

Ew….Lily got the creeps when he did that. Not that Amos wasn't nice or anything….not to mention quite good looking, she just didn't like the way he eyed her off occasionally, he was _definitely _not her type. His eyes sweeping over her body, he'd asked her out a couple of times…not as persistently as Potter but still quite a few. She laughed suddenly though as she remembered the time he'd tried to ask her out in front of James at dinner. Luckily Lily never had to respond as large amounts of food was hurdled from various spots on the table, and Lily had watched him walk away covered from head to toe in mush.

The Marauders not to mention most of Gryffindor had found it hilarious. But unfortunately her memories were short lived as she let the hassling voice of Amos pull her back to her place in the library.

"Sorry I'm fine…just a little tired you know?" she replied lazily, the amazing thing was she wasn't actually lying to him. Last night they'd stayed up into the early hours of the morning sitting and just talking. Lily found it strange how in the space of a couple of months everyone had just taken to hanging out with each other.

Even sitting together at meals…..like they'd always been friends when really not a year ago (mainly because of Lily) they'd mostly hated each other's guts.

Amos sensing that Lily was listening to him again started to ramble on about Quidditch….oh god he was boring. Lily had been Herbology partners with Amos for as long as she could remember, she liked to branch off and have different friends not keep herself restricted to just Gryffindor….. of course there were times she regretted this.

Continuing to ignore Amos, Lily glanced round the library, Madame Price was stalking round the restricted section, while the majority of the other occupants seemed to be making out in the more deserted areas of the library. Forcing her mind back into reality Lily took a sharp intake of breath as she realised how close Amos Diggory had just gotten to her….what the hell?

All of a sudden though she felt a freezing cold hand work it's way onto her lower thigh from underneath the desk and she nearly went flying back with shock. It was unfortunately at this moment Lily saw the distinctive dark tuff of hair out of the corner of her eye, turning her head slightly she locked eyes with a very disgruntled looking James as he stood leaning slightly against the counter glaring at the back of Amos's head as if he was wishing to burn a hole right through it.

Lily tried to give him what she thought was a pleading and apologising look but glancing at her one last time he turned his back and continued to talk to Hannah who was oblivious to the situation and contently talking to him, before continuing to walk straight out the door looking mighty pissed off before Lily even had a chance to explain.

Not a year ago Lily wouldn't have even cared what Potter did or didn't see, in fact she probably would have liked him to see Amos touching her….it pissed him off. But for some reason now a huge chain felt like it was pulling at her stomach and for the first time in her life she felt awful for James.

Slightly exasperated Lily turned her head back in the direction of Amos who in the short amount of time Lily had looked away had fashioned himself a place so close that he was practically on top of her! Her red haired temper flaring up in her Lily slapped Amos straight across the face,

"God!" She yelled picking up her books hurriedly as he began rubbing the side of his face, "Can't you keep your hands to you bloody self for once!"

Lily swung her bag over her shoulder and in what she would have hoped was a very composed state …despite the fact that she'd just been yelling and nearly all the library had interrupted their various activities to look at her, turned on her heel leaving a very confused and very embarrassed Amos behind her.

She marched down the corridor in a fit of rage! Who the hell did Amos think he was hitting on her! God he was such an arrogant prick, since becoming Huffelpuff captain he thought he could get anyone he wanted! She couldn't believe he was putting the moves on her and of all people in front of James… who would first of all be extremely pissed off with Lily and second would probably now absouletly kick his arse next time he sees him…… not to mention in the Quidditch Game this Saturday.

God it was too early in the morning for this!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily didn't see James for the rest of the day and it appeared only the Marauders had and they were not ready to give Lily any details whatsoever! Lily had tried grilling Peter at lunch figuring he was the weakest one and would probably give in. He was just in the middle of telling her that James wasn't upset just planning to get Amos in the…….. but just at that moment Sirius had seen them and had marched staright up to Peter and yanked him out of his chair.

Still disgruntled and pretty pissed off Lily made her way to the spot where James and her normally met to do patrol but after 5 minutes of waiting and a realisation that he probably wasn't going to turn up Lily handed it off to some enthusiastic 5th years and made her way up to the Gryffindor common room.

Where through all the laughter and talking she spotted James in a corner huddled over talking in whispers to Peter, Sirius and Remus. Lily was thinking about going over to talk to James about Amos in the library and try to explain what was happening but then decided it would be against her better judgement with so many people in the common room, Lily knew all but too well how quickly the argument would escalate and to be perfectly honest she didn't think she'd be able to deal with all the false rumours and extended stories that would be floating round tomorrow at breakfast time.

So with this it was that Lily spent most of her evening staring at the Marauders trying to work out what they were talking about…..until she was interrupted.

With her hair pulled into messy pigtails, a chocolate biscuit half out of her mouth and a heavy transfiguration text book in her hand, Daisy plonked herself down next to Lily and began reading, eating and talking all at the same time. Lily laughed a bit on the inside, Daisy was the only person Lily knew who could multitask so many things and still remain composed.

"Deep in thought m'dear?" she asked scanning the book as she did so.

"Not particularly no" Lily replied absentmindly, "Where'd you get that fat ass book anyway? I'm surprised you can even hold it!" she said glancing down at the purple bound book resting in her lap.

"Nothing really, just a book I found in Black's room, its got some really good stuff on Anamagi in it" she replied still flicking the pages, as he blonde pig tails scruffily shaped her shoulders.

"Hold on!" said Lily, "Since when have we been having little visits to Black's room?" asked Lily her eyes flickering to Sirius still scheming in the corner with Potter.

At this Daisy went a tinge of pink in the cheeks. "Nothing, oh it was nothing" she said mumbling and trailing off.

Lily just raised her eyebrows at her. "Is there something you might be neglecting to tell me?" she asked getting louder with each word, "like the fact that we've been visiting BLACK's room at night" Lily continued loudly laughing as she did.

At the mention of his name Sirius's head jerked up from his little scheming and started to stare, only to be yanked down by James still glaring at Lily.

Of course so did many of the girls, most of them now trying to listen in on the conversation while pretending to do something else. Lily laughed again as she looked at Daisy now extremely red in the face just shot Lily a nasty look obviously very embarrassed at all the attention and whispering that was erupting from various places over the room.

"Oh don't be stupid it's not that!" Daisy replied hastily "You're so stupid sometimes " she continued bending her head even lower in the book, attempting to hide her face from the various stares she was now on the receiving end of.

"If anything I'd be trying to avoid Black's room if I was you….you never know what nasty diseases could be hiding in there" Lily said picking herself up and tossing her friend one last knowing look walked out of the common room to do some Transfiguration homework, with some slight satisfaction at least as she saw James's head look at her as she walked out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

By the next morning Lily still hadn't talked to James since he saw her in the library, and she was pretty sure he was avoiding her. Going to bed and waking up in the dorm alone she'd wandered down to breakfast but the minute he had seen her come into breakfast he'd jumped up and grabbing Chelsea and Lupin as he did dragged them off early to Transfiguration.

Not that anyone else had even noticed, Sirius had continued to ramble on all breakfast about some Huffelpuff girl he'd snogged last night. Not that Lily was interested in this sort of thing at breakfast. It honestly pissed her off, that no one else had noticed this strange behaviour but she didn't want to bring it up and have Daisy start her whole 'you like potter' thing again, it wasn't even like she liked him at all………but then again why was she so worried about it?

Lily sat in Transfiguration next to Alice her foot tapping in frustration as she waited for McGonagall to come in. James was at the back of the room and instead of sitting next to Sirius like he normally would had fashioned himself a seat next to Sarah Penish an abnormally big breasted girl in Ravenclaw.

Lily wondered how she'd ever managed to find herself a place in Ravenclaw…honestly the girl was about as thick as a brick, not to mention looked about as good as one!

She crossed her arms angrily, why couldn't Remus be sitting with him? Why did he have to be sitting next to Chelsea? God! She was so frustrated. Not that she cared whether he liked her. After all they were just friends! Why would she care?

When McGonagall finally came in to class and started to write out notes for them on the board Lily ripped out a Quill and some parchment and scribbling a note to James. Sent it hovering to him with her wand behind her back –

'I know you're avoiding me'

'Ahhh…. I think you'll find Amos is over there' Lily gave him a quick glance backwards at this note and he started to gesture towards Cedric in the second row.

'you're being ridiculous…. You know I'm not with Amos!'

But unfortunatally Lily didn't get a reply to this letter because at that moment the sharp voice of McGonagall cut in.

"Miss Evans and Mr Potter _despite_ what you may think my class **is** more important than what appears to be your notes!" she said sternly glancing at them.

"I think you can both take a walk to Professor Dumbledore's office thank you!" she said briskly before turning her back towards the class and continuing to write on the board.

Lily pulled herself up slowly from her chair receiving questioning looks from Alice as she did so started to walk to the door, only James got there before her and opening the door for her, mock bowed as she walked out, following her out to the sound of laughter from the rest of the class. Only to pop his head back in two seconds later.

"Don't be too distressed Minerva" he sighed placing a hand over his heart "I will no doubt be seeing you tonight anyway…..shall we make detention…..6 o'clock?

At this she stopped writing to give him a stern look but before she could tell him off again he'd tipped an imaginary hat and tossing a grin in the direction of Sirius and Remus followed Lily out into the corridor.

"Shall we be off then m'lady?" he questioned.

"I take it where no longer pissed off?" she continued tossing a smile in his direction.

"On a day like this?" he smiled, "Why would anybody be bothered to be mad at someone?" he was grinning at her now. "You know we just broke a tradition" he continued.

"What?"

"That's the first time we've ever left a Transfiguration lesson without me asking you out and you rejecting me!" he said happily. "It's a nice feeling not being rejected for once" he laughed. "I suppose you don't feel it in you for a change of heart praps?"

"I think we both know the answer to that one" she said grinning at him. But it was strange….for the first time ever Lily's first instinct had been to say yes….

SOMETHING STRANGE WAS DEFINITELY GOING ON!


	9. Of surprises and pranks

Thanks for all the ppl who reviewed Chapter 8! Since I took so long to write the last one I've written this chapter as fast as I could!

_Genvive_ – Thanks so much I'm sorry it took so long!

_Punkrebe_l – sorry that's a bit confusing, I hope this chapter explains that a little more. Really it was just that James thought Lily was with Amos but he's alright once he realises that she's not.

Thanks to the following people you guys have been continuing to review it's so good thanks!

**Punkrebel**

**Miss-mags-ak**

**Singmyheartout**

**Black 4 President**

**-Scp-**

**kkroonie**

**BuffyMW**

**Screw the perfect life**

**The all mighty and powerfulM**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

Daisy had been deep in conversation with Sirius about Saturday's Quidditch game against Huffelpuff when they'd been suddenly interrupted by McGonagall yelling at Lily and James for sending notes in class.

Daisy jerked her head up quickly

What the hell?

Since when did _Lily Evans_ send notes in class! Let alone get caught for it.

Daisy watched shocked along with Remus and Chelsea as Lily picked up her bag and walked out flanked by a very happy and enthusiastic James, who appeared to be bouncing on the balls off his feet.

"Ohhhh little miss goody two shoes has gotten in trouble!" whispered Black in her ear. His body up against her slightly …..she knew that McGonagall could see them ….god knows she'd seen Black hit on a thousand girls in the school but for some reason she wasn't saying anything and after Potter had **finally** left the classroom she continued to write on the board again ignoring Black's little charade.

Daisy just swatted him away before he got to close, "Don't be stupid you and I both know Lily would have been the innocent one in the situation, James is always making trouble!"

"I don't know," whispered Black, "From what I can tell Little Lilykins won't be too innocent by the time James gets through with her!" he continued swinging back on his chair and folding his arms, a smug grin plastered all over his face.

At this point most of the eavesdropping class where trying to stifle laughs behind text books at Black's comments.

Daisy slightly disgruntled at having to have Black sit next to her for the _entire_ class ……not to mention having to listen to him crap on and sit with that smug look on his face slipped her hand to the side of his chair.

"Really…." She said softly, "Is that what you think?"

Moving her hand on to his lower thigh, he stopped midway swinging his legs back and forth and raised his eyebrows suggestively. Doing nothing just continuing to swing back on his chair, Daisy moved her hand slowly towards the inside of his thigh as she felt him hold his breath slightly.

Waiting for her to continue he looked at her seductively but instead of continuing like he was obviously wanting her too, she pushed the chair back and Black a smug look still on his face fell straight back on his chair, his arse landing on the ground as the rest of group, no longer trying to hold it in burst into laughter just as McGonagall announced the end of class.

Daisy, smiling at herself shoved her quills and parchment into her bag, swung it over her shoulder and blowing Sirius a mocking kiss continued to walk out of the room with Chelsea and Remus.

"Oh come on Moony I'm in pain here!" called Sirius obviously not bothering to get up yet.

But Remus just shrugged his shoulders and followed the two girls out to lunch.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Sirius lay on the floor for a couple more seconds soaking in defeat before pulling himself up and placing the chair back on its four legs, stood for a moment watching McGonagall pack up her desk.

"I suggest Mr Black" she said lightly, "that you restrain yourself from attempting to seduce Miss McTennon in the future……… that is unless you feel yourself in need of serious bodily harm".

"Oh really?" he replied "I don't know Minerva, from the looks of things I was actually going quite well" he said winking.

"Mmmmm I think not" she continued looking sternly at him her arms crossed, "I think James has a better chance of getting Miss Evans to go out with him" she said shrugging her shoulders and walking out the door but not before adding.

"And that's really saying something!"

Sirius just stared…..

Suddenly he glanced at his watch though……he hadn't realised the time and leaving his bags and everything ran straight out of the room.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lily was on her way to lunch walking past the statue of Wendlin when Daisy ran practically straight into her! Dumbledore hadn't even been mad….in fact he hadn't even asked why they were there instead he just sat down and they ended up talking about head duties and how the year had been going….. they were only a few weeks in and so much had happened! Of course James was in a good mood by then after Lily had proceeded to talk in detail about how much of a sleaze Amos was and how she'd never consider dating him.

So then they'd been leaving together and Lily had been expecting to walk with lunch with James but then all of a sudden he'd glanced at this gold clock in Dumbledore's office and before she could say anything ….had sprinted out!

God he was rude! Just when she was getting to think he was _o.k_ he acted like a jerk…not even saying where he was going! Lily was actually intending not to go to lunch….show him a lesson…. When her thoughts had been inturupted by a very excited Daisy.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled "Get your arse down to the hall right now!" she said grabbing her and pulling her towards the direction of the hall.

Lily was panting trying to keep up with Daisy…..she guessed Quidditch had been keeping her fit over the summer holidays.

By the time Lily got to the hall she had an intense stitch in her left side and was bent over…..but looking up expecting to see something found the huge oak doors to be closed.

But not for long at that moment Daisy pushed open the doors and Lily gasped.

The whole hall had been redone, all the tables had disappeared or been pushed to the side and in the middle of the hall was a mini Quidditch pitch ….with teachers playing on it!

Of course it took Lily awhile to realise that it wasn't _actually_ the teachers playing but little dummies. The teachers having been split onto Gryffindor and Slytherin teams the crowd was now cheering and booing as James, Sirius and Lupin seemed to be conducting what was going on.

Speaking of which where _were _the teachers? Not to mention Peter! Lily watched as James bewitched the mini Dumbledore to go flying towards McGonagall and hit her over the head with a beater's bat as the entire crowd gathered down the bottom continued to roar with laughter. As the three of them continued to make the teachers hit and maim each other in various ways.

Of course no one else seemed to be noticing the lack of teachers or that the food designed to appear on the tables was now banking up on the ones squished into the corner, everyone else now having to much fun to notice.

Chelsea and Hannah were standing next to each other cheering and clapping their hands in delight, as Lily noticed a few more people pulling out there wands to have a go at moving the teachers themselves, at this point having seen there work as done Sirius, Lupin and James all took a bow and jumped off the little platform they'd made as students clambered up to have a go.

Lily was looking round to see where James had gotten to when she felt the familiar claps of his hands around her waist, the only to familiar feel of his breath sweeping down her neck and she shivered ever so slightly.

"Are you impressed?" he asked.

Normally her instincts would have pushed him away straight away but something was different, with no one else watching she just continued to enjoy him so close to her.

"Is this why you were running off so quick?" she asked quietly so that no one else would tune into their conversation.

"Yeah…. I was actually going to make it the whole Gryffindor team against measily Amos but then I felt sorry for the guy……your slaps tend to hurt…." he whispered back….not that there was really any need as the commotion in the hall was just getting louder and louder each second.

Lily just laughed quietly as she felt her back curve into his chest as he continued to stand behind her.

Lily was sure he was about to say something else as well when all of a sudden about 20 teaches burst into the hall. Unfortunately though it was so loud with all the cheering, screaming, and hitting that only the people closest to the doors seemed to even notice. Many of the teachers looked on in shock as they watched their own bodies fly towards and hit each other.

Of course the minute this had happened James had pulled away from her and had tried to hide his only too guilty face in the sea of other people, and it took another couple of minutes for everyone to realise that yes….the teachers were standing in the doorway and complete silence crept over the room.

"Thank you for that …….lovely entertainment, but if you don't mind I'm quite hungry and would like some lunch" boomed Dumbledore as various teachers started putting the furniture back and getting rid of the mini field.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The talk of the Quidditch pitch prank had continued on for nearly a week afterwards, each person telling of their own version and fantastic stunt. Of course for this the Maraduers had served their biggest amount of detention yet and on top of Quidditch training Lily was really only seeing James for duties…..much to her disappointment. Due to frequent attacks by death eaters and the turmoil that the minestry was currently in Christmas had been scheduled a couple of weeks early than normal. For Lily it had come so fast with all the homework, fights and responsibilities and everything else that was going on, it was only when the 8 of them had finally managed to get down to the head's compartment that talk finally started about what would be happening in the holidays.

"Welll……Ickle little Prongs here wouldn't manage to get through the holidays by himself so being the noble person that I am I'm going to be babysitting him" said Sirius booming out his chest, for which he received a rather big club round the head from James.

"Yeah I'll be staying a week with my mum" said Remus, but the four marauders and Lily were really the only ones who knew what he meant ….. the first week of the holidays was actually a full moon, "But then my uncle is having a family reunion up in Switzerland so I think I might come to your place to" he continued shrugging his shoulders.

"Petunia" said Lily somewhat icily, "Is coming round for Christmas dinner" said Lily, Zoe and Hannah shuddering at the thought of Petunia…..let alone Petunia pregnant. "So I'll probably be planning to get away from there," she said glancing at Daisy a silent agreement passing through the two of them. Last year Lily had spent nearly the entire holidays at her house, she was from one of those old Wizarding families and Lily had just loved looking at all the unusual things spread about her house.

Unfortunately the conversation stopped there as they felt the jolt of the train underneath them and the whistle erupt as the giant train pulled into the station and everyone started to clear out of the compartment hugging and wishing goodbyes, promising to catch up over the holidays.

Lily held back a bit a realization washing over her that yes….she actually would have to see Petunia as she struggled to reach for her trunk.

Luckily though she was saved the trouble as she watched the effortless James pull it down for her, his muscles flexing as he placed it on the ground for her as they walked off the train in silence.

A wave of peculiar regret washing over her as she realized the holidays actually meant not seeing him for the whole Christmas holidays. Not that normally she cared, but something had been happening with her lately, it was like she'd gone crazy. Wondering what he was up to and where'd he'd gone. She no longer minded running into him in the hallways or sitting with him in class…..well that was what friends did…..but to Lily it felt like something more……was it something more?

Lily glanced up at James as she stood on the end of the platform as he pulled the last of their cases of the train.

"Prongs you fat shit…..hurry the fuck along!" yelled Sirius wildly beckoning from where he stood with what Lily assumed was James's parents. Of course for that comment he was shot a nasty look from many 1st year parents and lite smack around the head from Mrs Potter as they turned away and started to line up to get out through the barrier.

James ran his hand through his hair absentmindly.

"You know Lil, if you want to come round my place it's cool Sirius will be there anyway…." He said trailing off and Lily got the slight impression that he was a little embarrassed.

"Plus" he added in, "I'm having a party!" The trace of embarrassment gone and the James Lily knew appearing again as a sort of playfulness came back into his eyes, a fantastic grin plastered onto his face.

"Potter" said Lily "I'm just getting away from you, what the hell makes you think I'd want to march straight back in and hang around with you **and** Black" she said teasing him, and not being able to hold back a grin at the same time.

"Oh don't even deny it" he laughed back turning his head to her as he started to walk away. "I'm irresistible and you know it!" he said before disappearing into the crowd.

The sad thing was though that Lily knew he was right! And she had a sneaking suspicion that for some reason she would end up seeing him **and** Black these holidays!

PLEASE REVIEW : )


	10. The Holidays are JUST beginning

I think that was a record for the most reviews I've got so quickly -it was fantastic! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed especially the new ppl that have just started! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long I've been really busy and it must have been really annoying! I'll be updating as soon as I can now because I'll have more spare time!

DISCLAIMER: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine.

* * *

Lily was so fuming by the time she got home that she stalked straight upstairs and flopped down on her bed.

The car ride had been fantastic and seeing her mum and dad again had been great……well that was until the topic of Petunia came up. It wasn't that Lily hate Petunia or anything like that, in fact they'd been pretty close as children. It was just now since she'd been married and convinced her disgusting husband …Vernon….that Lily was a freak, she felt like an outcast. Which wouldn't have been a problem because she wasn't going to be here….. that was until Lily learned that their house was apparently getting renovations…..and now Petunia……and Vernon……and her pregnant stomach would be here 3 weeks earlier!

Lily just sighed, her head was spinning and she was severely pissed off. Why did Petunia have to come home early? Why now?

At that moment though Lily's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on her window as she swung her legs off her bed and went to let the tawny owl by her window in.

Ripping it open Lily felt a little better as she saw the unmistakable cursive hand of Daisy's writing stream out on the parchment.

'_Hey Lils, _

_I know you're not really going to like this but I thought I might as well tell you now. I mentioned that you might be able to stay awhile at my place while Petunia is there….well there's kind of been a change of plans and my mum and dad are going to watch the Ireland vs. England instead and they've asked the Potters to look after me! _

_(you know the old family friends thing)_

_I'm so pissed off! First of all they don't even bother to get ME a ticket and then second…..they leave me for a week with Potter AND Black! (Stingy bastard won't live in his own house)_

_And I'm really sorry! But you're welcome to come and stay here! Please come I promise you won't even see him that much….especially with the party coming up!_

_Owl me back soon!_

_Daisy'_

Lily's heart jumped a little as she read the letter but then she secretly scolded herself for being happy about spending time at Potter's place. Now at least with Petunia coming she had an excuse to go. Plus she wanted to see his house. She'd heard rumours and stories about it ….. not that she'd never been invited to one of his parties it was just up until this point she'd never wanted to willingly come within ten yards of him.

Lily's heart was thumping a little as she pulled open her trunk and grabbing a quill and parchment wrote a rough note explaing about Petunia coming early and how she supposed she'd **have to** come and stay……

* * *

Lily's parents were a bit hesitant at first ….mainly because she would be spending the entire holidays at a**boy's** house and second of all because she would be missing Christmas and New Years. But they soon forgot this when she mentioned just**who** she would be staying with and how it wouldn't be much of a Christmas anyway with her and Petunia fighting 

There's sympathy to be offered to Lily's poor parents after all... they had endured almost seven years now of ranting, raving, and yelling about the 'Quidditch captain….. James Potter', and as much as they didn't care about her staying because they knew nothing 'funny' would happen when she hated him so much. They were more curious as to why she _wanted_ to spend time at the house of some 'arrogant egotistical pathetic excuse of a wizard!' ……………………to put it into her own words.

* * *

So after explaining this all and doing all the other tasks required of her it was around 1:00 in the afternoon when Lily finally pulled up and parked her car out the front of Potter's house…… or to put it more correctly… his monstrosity of a mansion. 

Normally she would have just flooed there but her parents had bought her a car last Christmas and she felt bad that she barely ever used it.

Locking the doors and grabbing her bag from the back seat Lily took a deep breath in and mentally preparing herself …………………walked up to his front door.

Lily knocked on the large oak door and taking a small step back adjusted her dress while she waited.

It was a boiling hot day and in the midst of packing she just thrown on a yellow dress. Nothing that special… with it she had tossed on just a string of white beads and some flat shoes. It was sort of a Muggle trend at the moment….not that Lily particularly cared she sort of wore her own thing when she wasn't in robes.

Fiddiling with the string of beads round her neck she glanced up when she heard the door swing open and was met straight away with the huge hazel eyes of James.

Offering a weak hello and a smile to cover up her small gasp Lily couldn't help looking him up and down as any uncertainties about coming ...slipped away from her mind.

Wearing loose khaki coloured pants and bare feet, Lily could tell he'd just been swimming as a red and gold striped Gryffindor shirt covered his upper body, the collar still turned upwards ….his hair as usual scruffy, wet, and sticking up at all angles. On the left side embroidered in gold on one of the red stripes was the words Captain, James Potter.

It stuck to his chest ever so slightly and everytime she looked over at him her stomach squirmed. Her eyes glancing over his skin, which in the few days he'd been home had managed to turn into a brown tan.

Still looking down at her, Lily met his eyes again and more than ever they were twinkling and dancing with mischeif, as he grinned at her and Lily felt herself melt away.

"I didn't actually think you were going to come!" he said happily reaching down to pick up her bags. In which time Lily watched all his back muscles flex as his t-shirt rode up just the smallest bit.

"Oh trust me," she replied grinning, "I'm only here by _extreme_ force."

"Oh don't even try Evans!" he lazily replied as he turned around leading her into the house as the gold letters of SEEKER flashed up arched on the back of his top, shaped by the definition of his back. "You can't even last _two_ days with out seeing me!"

"Hmph" Lily sighed following him to a large staircase by his defintion it made her sound like some sort of stalker...oh god she was turning into one of his fan club members.

"Now we can discuss your undeniable love and obsession with ME _later_," He said shrugging, "The question we're currently posed with is what room you're going to stay in?" he said continuing. "Now you caneither, stay in a room of your own, in one with Daisy, or … what Iconsider to beyour best option... in a room with moi!" he said turning and winking back at her as he began climbing the stairs.

"I think I'll go with one of my _own_ that you very much Potter" snapped Lily a sort of defence brought on by the fact that she found herself in some ways attracted to him.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, " Rejection, you really bruise me Evans, you do" he said laughing a little as they made their way up the staircase.

* * *

Daisy lay her body spread out on a large deck chair watching Sirius splash around in the pool her wandering eyes disguised behind her large sunglasses. Honestly - he was such as stupid git sometimes. 

Mentally imagining ways to beat him with Sirius with her Beater's bat….. her thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly noticed Lily and James slide out the back door, Lily taking a couple of seconds to grasp the surroundings and the people.

She laughed silently as she watched them, they were so cute together. Daisy knew that Lily was actually starting to warm to James and she hoped it wouldn't be long now.

Besides she didn't think she could stand this whole 'I hate him' act very much longer. Honestly even their appearances suited each other and if they would BLOODY HURRY UP and get together she knew that they would be the best couple at Hogwarts!

She watched for a couple more seconds, James his hands casually in his pockets leaning ever so slightly against the wall had finally decided to say something and Daisy watched as Lily suddenly animated and interested was lead over to deck chairs, oblivious to everyone else secretly watching them as they became absorbed in their own conversation.

* * *

Everyone was sprawled round the living room in various places. Too tired, hot and somewhat dizzy to actually do anything remotely interesting or productive….. the hot weather forcing them to just enjoy the silence and let the drips of waters soak into the carpet leaving wet patches randomly around the place. 

It had been a great afternoon and when the temperature had gone up even further everyone had given in and much to their dismay... found themselves forced to join Sirius in the pool. Not that it was all that bad in the end.

Watching out of the corner of his eye James could see Sirius (the oaf) sleeping or possibly passed out in a dark corner, Daisy not far off. Frank and Alice had migrated into the kitchen or upstairs… he wasn't actually sure which one and Zoe, Hannah and Zach were playing a mini game of Quidditch which pretty much left him and Lily…speaking of which where was she?

Rolling over the carpet slightly itchy against his wet body he spotted her…

Sitting on the huge couch her hair damp hanging around her shoulders and her yellow dress damp all over, James felt the familiar sensation down below as he saw the dress now see through cling to just the right parts of her body…. her bikini showing through covering her up…..much to his disappointment.

Watching her still he felt himself clamp up that little bit more as she licked her lips softly and he watched the small beads of perspiration slide down her neck line and disappear behind the clinging dress and her clevage.

One leg bent the other stretched out across the sofa he could feel himself going hard as she sucked on her bottom lip unaware he was watching her as he continued to sit on the ground somewhat in a trance.

Not sure he could stand it any longer James pulled himself up off the ground, and trying to get rid of all the thoughts crossing his mind, walked up to the side of the couch.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he said quietly trying not to wake either Daisy or Sirius who in the short amount of time since he'd last looked had miraculously managed to manoeuvre themselves closer to each other.

She nodded at him her eyes never drifting from his and offering her a hand she amazingly let him pull her up ….. their bodies meeting briefly as he did, before he moved away and they made their way outside.

* * *

The heat was overwhelming and everything felt like a daze as she felt the warm hand of James in the curve of her back as he led her outside.

Throwing a wave in the direction of Chelsea and Hannah who still seemed to be lounging around in the pool, they continued to walk and passing round a group of trees and blocking themselves from the sight of others Lily found the effort to gasp as she saw the amount of grass that stretched out in front of her.

Lily didn't actually know what amount of time had passed – they'd sort of wandered around together in the heat. There was no need to talk really…. They were just sort of enjoying each other's company. Until at some point they stopped the sun now low in the sky. Though still standing up Lily rested her back against a tree and James and her locked eyes. There was something behind his though and Lily was sure she'd seen it before. In a way she was almost longing to find out what it was.

A sudden feeling swept down her body all the way from her head, down to her toes as she realised when she'd seen that look before. The corridor……

Lily took a deep breath in as James his eyes still glued to hers took a step forward, their bodies touching every so slightly curving into each other perfectly. His breath hot on her face, Lily knew what was coming next……

Unfortunately though at that moment the unmistakable scream of Sirius's voice echoed through the backyard (if you could call it that). As James and her jumped apart a look of longing still behind his eyes as Sirius, Zach and Hannah came whistling round the corner attached to various brooms.

"Where the fuck have you two been!" exclaimed Zach.

"Yeah come on we're going to play Quidditch!" continued Hannah.

Tossing James a broom Sirius winked and told him to hurry the fuck on because everyone wanted to play.

Sighing slightly Lily met James's eyes again agitation seemed to have replaced whatever was there before, as she brushed away any of her previous thoughts.

Though she couldn't just brush away the tingling sensation running through every part of her body! ( Which seemed to be occurring the more and more she was around James).

God! She'd only been here for one day!

It was certainly going to be an interesting holiday that was for sure….. and it was still a week to James's party!...

* * *

REVIEW! 


	11. Revelations

Sorry I left this story for such a long time. I'm not really sure whether I like this chapter and I've debated awhile or whether or not I should put it up and whether it fits with the rest of the story. But anyway, tell me what you think like/not like? Constructive critisism is always welcome!

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the recognizable characters.

The Moonlight streamed through the window of Lily's room as she lay back on her bed. It was way too hot tonight to be bothered getting under the covers and at the present moment it seemed like way too much effort to go get her wand and perform a cooling charm.

The quilt on her bed was cool and she lay back thinking …..thinking about James to be exact…since when had they even become friends? It all seemed like it was happening so quickly…..sure he'd matured a bit but he was still an idiot….but then again who of the guys she was friends with weren't idiots some of the time.

Yet here she was staying at his house….laughing at his jokes ….. it was strange really. They still had at the least three quarters of the year left and here she was suddenly friends with James….it was strange that's all. ….

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as for the second time in two days she spotted Daisy's little tawny owl at the window. Pulling herself up from the rather comfortable position she'd fashioned herself on the bed she called the bird inside and pulled open the letter.

_Hey,_

_It's too hot to actually walk down the hall…..but Hannah and I are in my bedroom ….and we want to chat…_

Lily laughed a little ….trust Daisy to send an owl for that type of message. But she just shrugged her shoulders and shoving on a little pair of shorts walked out of the room gently shutting the door….last thing she needed was Mrs Potter catching her wandering around the house…. only to walk straight into James himself….

A very tall, and flustered **AND** HALF NAKED James! Lily's breath caught in her throat and she found herself pressed up against his stomach and lifting her eyes couldn't help it as a slight colour rose up into her cheeks. Startled still …..her embarrassment at having first of all been caught out in such small pyjama shorts and second having walked straight into a **extremely** hot looking James was only heightened by the ring of Sirius's voice…

"Little Miss Evans!" he said lightly shoving his hands in his pockets and beginning to rock back and forth on his heels….Lily hadn't even realised that he'd been standing next to James in the first place.

Taking a step back so that she was no longer wedged close into James and standing in a not only awkward but very compromising position…. Lily looked up at James ignoring Sirius's little comment… "Sorry….I didn't even see you!" she said somewhat regretting having looked up into those hazel eyes again as she felt her body shiver under his gaze…..god she hated it how he could do that to her!

James just shrugged his shoulders lightly …it was at this point that Lily took a short moment to actually grasp what James looked like. Wearing nothing but loose pyjama pants and his hair overly matted and messy due to the fact that he probably hadn't even washed it since swimming in the pool yet…… Lily did have to admit that he was looking hot….very hot….

"What are you doing out here anyway?" he said running his hands through his hair and gazing around the hallway suspiciously before a grin appeared on his face and raising his eyebrows said "Waiting for me praps?"

"Ahhh there would be so many comments to add in here but it's really just too easy" said Black cutting in and then sort of shoving his fist in his mouth and shaking his head like he was in some way trying to restrain himself from something….

"Don't play with fire James" continued Lily waving her hand at him and once again ignoring Black who after adding in a quick ""oh my god….the jokes are just too easy" had now started banging his head against the wall muttering about self restraint…..

Lily was sure he was about to retort something back when Sirius accidentally banged his head on the wall quite hard and stumbling back a couple of steps did a sort of a mini circle and continued to stumble down the hallway….

"I must admit James….you really have befriended some strange people in your time…." She said mockingly shaking her head… "Well that is of course whether you can actually consider Black a person" she continued laughing.

"Oh don't even try to pretend your not jealous!" he said the both of them turning their heads to watch Sirius to continued to crash into the portraits as he made his way down the rest of the hallway.

Lily took this moment to turn on her heel and make her way to Daisy's room…..not before turning around and yelling "Don't think I don't know that you're up to something James Potter!" but he just winked at her and went running after Sirius before he woke up the entire house…..and ruined their scheming.

Lily pushed open Daisy's door to find the two of them sitting cross legged on Daisy's bed fanning themselves despite it being quite late in the evening the weather still hadn't decided to give them a break yet and beads of perspiration where breaking out all over Lily's body.

"Take your time why don't you!" said Daisy grumpily while moving over to make room for Lily on the bed…

"Sorry…James and Sirius were holding me up in the hallway" she replied laying back on the pillows

"Holding you up….is that how you put it?" laughed Hannah her curls moving up and down as she did so.

"Oh Shut up… _I_ unlike some people I know don't actually spend all my time snogging" retorted Lily raising her eyebrows a little in the direction of Hannah.

"I can't help it if Zach's a good kisser can I?" she continued innocently…

"Hey" said Daisy cutting off Lily and Hannah's little conversation "Where about did Chelsea get to?"

Lily cast her eyes around the room …. Daisy was right where had Chelsea gotten to? She'd arrived later that day and Lily had seen her playing Quidditch but apart from that she really hadn't talked to her yet…..of course she'd been rather tied up by Remus most of the evening ; )…..

* * *

Chelsea and Remus were making their way down the hallway when the unmistakable voices of James and Sirius came echoing down shouting and yelling accompanied with the occassional thumping... Remus knew straight away what they had or were going to get up too and realising that were they to stay in the current postion they were either going to pulled into the scheme or actually be the ones for the plan to be executed on started formulating a plan of escape.

Straining his ears for a little longer he gathered that Sirius had take to bashing his head against the walls again and adding this to the now quite extensive list of reasons he didn't want to be seen grabbed the very surprised Chelsea's hand and pulling her along ran in the opposite direction until they reached the portratit of the werewolf down towards the end of the hallway and whispering in its ear (an old trick Harold Potter had taught him once) convinced the portrait to peel back revealing a little secret passageway.

In which he pulled a now very pink cheeked Chelsea. Of course the noises of James and Sirius making their way down the hall were now getting louder and it was only once he had slammed the portraite shut again that he realised just how small this passageway was...Not that he minded THAT much.

"What was all that about?" whispered Chelsea in Remus's ear leaning right into him, and pressing her body and arms...if possible even closer. Not that she really needed to in the first place as they were squished in so tight...But hey! He wasn't complaining.

"Trust me ... Sirius is in a hyporactive mood and no doubt him and Prongs are up to something...and you DEFINETLY don't want to be the victim of it!" he finished off smiling at her as they continued to stand in darkness. Her light brown curls were resting against his top and he could feel her entire body and every tiny movement she made.

"So let me get this straight" she said, "Your rescuing me from the big bad Sirius Wolf? and the love-sick James Potter?" she continued, her breath warm and soft dancing on Lupin's neck as she chuckled quietly as he just smiled, "In a passageway..."

And then it happened...He didn't know what made him do it...let along gave him the courage but before he knew it he had wrapped one arm around her waist, and the other on the wall and then in closing the gap pulled her towards him. Emotion and lust was seeping out as their lips touched and running his tongue along her bottom lip she opened up and began to kiss her deeper. Everyone of their senses alive in the darkness of the passage and soon nothing else mattered except the two of them together. Who knows how long had passed it could have been minutes or it could have been hours for all they cared. But as their heads pulled away they found only arms clutching tightly and their hair toussled and messy, their bodies still hot in the summer air and their clothes damp and sticking to one another, not that ethier of them had noticed in the heat of the moment. Their mouth aching slightly but the majority of it covered by a wanting of more, lust and desire.

Chelsea's arms were still wrapped around his neck and her body pressed tight against his never wanting to move and never wanting him to move his arm from around her waist. Lifting her eyes she was met with the smoky grey of Remus's something dancing behind them, something she'd neve seen before. He just stared intently at her, not shuffling or not diverting his eyes away from hers for a second,before cracking into a grin.

"You wouldn't want to go out sometime would you?" he asked, not shyly either, not like the normal slightly timid Lupin and Chelsea let out an exhale enjoying the moment and those words at last.

She'd liked Remus for such a long time now...Well not as long as James and Lily but definetly for awhile and ever since Lily and James had become Head Boy and Girl and Daisy and Sirius were always at Quidditch Remus and her had started spending alot of extra time together. Times where everyone else seemed to be doing something and Hannah was out with Zach they'd taken to just catching up and talking. They'd go to the library and study together not to mention meals and classes, everyone had seemed to be so wrapped up with their own love lives that no one had even notice the two of them getting closer and closer... Of course she'd known about the werewolf thing for a little while and it really didn't bother her. But hearing him finally say it was amazing! So she just nodded and pulled him towards her again this time begging for entrance into HIS mouth.

* * *

"I swear to god Prongsie you should just grab her and start snogging her senseless...the sexual tension with you two is so obvious it's sickening" said Sirius having finally stopped banging his head against the hallway...

"Shut up Padfoot" said James absent mindedly running his had through his hair, "Besides last time I did that it didn't exactly work..."

"Ohhhh…. you mean the time she threw the pot at your head in Herbology"

"No not that time...although now I think back that did really hurt," said James, subconsciously rubbing the part of his head where the rather heavy pot had collided.

"Oh No I've got it…… you're talking about that time after the Quidditch match against Huffelpuff and she broke your Cleansweep III in half!" said Sirius almost clapping his hands in delight at the memory.

James winced at that memory...it wasn't even embarrassment...everyone was pretty much used to Lily throwing yelling and slapping James that they didn't pay much attention to it anymore...it was actually a form of entertainment……what had really annoyed him was the fact that she'd broken his broom...he'd been really pissed off at her... but that had only ended up lasting all of three hours...James had zoned out a bit in thinking about Lily and when he finally started listening to Sirius again he was still rattling off times in which Lily had rejected him...the list was after all was pretty extensive...

"Ohhh no no my favourite time was definitely when she turned around and snogged Amos Diggory in third year JUST to piss you off..." said Sirius still blabbering to himself...

James just shook is head in disgust at Amos ...mind you after that Amos hadn't been able to get the pus balls off his face for about three weeks... so his ego hadn't been bruised THAT badly.

"Nope stilll not the one... you weren't even there for this one." said James lightly laughing at the way Sirius's face twisted as he was trying to remember

"Ohhh you're talking about the one this year when she came into the common room all pissed off and Daisy and I ended up getting detention for that party!...McGonagall was sooo pissed off after that ...she made us clean the potions dungeons AFTER the first years had been in there!" said Sirius still in reminiscing mode but having increased his pace as he got more excited, "Hey!... you never did tell us completely what happened..."

"I don't know really..." said James trying to regain that feeling of elation when Lily had started kissing him back... "We were just patrolling and then we were caught against a wall...I dunno it was really strange...it was just when she started actually talking to me civilly...it was the only time she's ever kissed me back!" he said not being able to help a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius "You're telling me that YOU ACTUALLY SNOGGED LILY EVANS and she DIDN'T pull away!"

James just nodded and put his hands in his pockets as they started to make their way down the stairs.

"Oh my god!" continued Sirius obviously in shock at this new revelation, "We all just thought that you had tried to snog her again and she'd slapped you and ran off like normal!... hahaha so I guess there REALLY was cause for a party after all!"

"Mmmm I don't think you can REALLY count it though because we didn't really talk about it afterwards, I think she realised after a bit that it was actually me and then she got really mad to cover it up and went off to you guys. Then the next day I saw Amos trying to make a move on her and I got really pissed off and was with Helen but it turned out that she wasn't actually dating him or anything so from then on it's been fine" finished James slightly breathless at telling the tale.

"So you think she may actually like you?"

James shrugged his shoulders and was about to reply when he saw the Werewolf portrait move back slightly and stopping all of a sudden gave Sirius a questioning look...

"Sirius…. have you been snogging any girls in the werewolf passage?" asked James staring at the painting a couple of metres away.

Sirius took a moment to try and remember "Nah, in the other ones but I'm pretty sure never in that one" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"And it's only us four that know about it isn't it?" said James a realization beginning to dawn on him...

"Yeah….. oh and your dad and that house elf Pinky...Wh..." but Sirius didn't need to finish as he suddenly realised what James had been thinking…. "I guess we better leave this till another time then..." said Sirius not wanting to interrupt Moony at such an important time...

"Yeah it doesn't matter anyway...we can do it when we get back to school...and Peter can act as a distraction for the Slytherins" said James turning around as the two of them started to make their way back to their rooms joking about what it would be like tomorrow with Moony and Chelsea.

* * *

What did you think?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Invading Lily's room

Thanks to the people who reviewed! You guys rock! And don't worry I won't be keeping you in suspense much longer : P

* * *

'So you think she may actually like you Prongsie?'

James just shrugged his shoulders, "Sirius…. have you been snogging any girls in the werewolf passage?" asked James staring at the painting a couple of meters away.

" Nope Wh..."

but Sirius didn't need to finish his mouth forming an 'o' as he suddenly realised what James had been thinking…. "I guess we better leave this till another time then..." he said not wanting to interrupt Moony at such an important time...

* * *

Jerking awake suddenly, Lily had the immediate reaction of wondering whether the house was going to fall down, as she removed her face from her indented pillow and glanced around wondering how to get out. Only, to realize that in fact, nothing was wrong. Well, except from the person screaming out her name …

"Liiillllyyyyy!" echoed the unmistakable voice of Daisy bouncing of the walls as not a second later the door nearly came off its hinges as it was swung backwards and hit the wall with a bang, and through it running at break neck speed was Daisy, bed hair waving wildly and still in her pajamas. Unfortunately for Lily though, she didn't stop once she was in the room and continued to run flat out towards Lily who, still in her state of tiredness, was unable to react quick enough and found herself half smothered, half crushed from a wildly excited Daisy.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" she said bouncing up and down on top of Lily.

"What?" she asked, now interested at what news could have made Daisy willingly get out of bed let alone come screaming down the hallway. Not that it really mattered how much noise she made, her parents had been forcing her to come and stay here for as long as Lily had known her, so really the Potter's surely would have been used to it by now….poor things,

"CHELSEA KISSED REMUS!", she pratically screamed in her ear.

"Wow!" said Chelsea strolling into the room, "Better say it louder Daisy I don't think everyone quite heard you" she said in a failed attempt at being grumpy, due to the fact that she burst out into a grin the moment she sat down on the bed.

"Oh don't worry though we did!" said none other than Sirius Black strolling into Lily's room, his face lighting up at the sight of what would have been in his mind rather dirty, of Daisy sitting on top of a still very tired Lily.

"Ohhh" he quipped at them, "Do I get to join in the hugs and celebrations?" he asked, attempting a seductive glance at Daisy, "Or is Moony the only one who gets any action these days?" he laughed looking at Chelsea and sitting down in the purple armchair next to the bedside table.

"I don't think I really need to respond to that Black" said Daisy, still sitting on top of a now slightly agitated Lily.

"You know I do think it would be a good idea if you let me start breathing again in a second Dais" moaned Lily, disgruntled at the fact that not only had she been woken up, but was now forced with the presence of the three of them….when really all she wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"Don't worry McTennon" jumped in Sirius, "If Lily doesn't want you, I'll let you come celebrate on my lap…" he smiled, admiring his own wit.

At this point, much to Lily's relief, Daisy rolled off but before she could start her tryrade against Sirius Lily cut her off, her agitation and grumpiness starting to show through, "Please Black, not only do you wake me up and decide to conveniently take a seat in my room you then have to fill it with your dirty thoughts…"

"Don't you people have your own rooms to be in or anything else to do for that matter?" she asked

"Yeah God" said James sarcastically suddenly appearing in the doorway, "Don't' you have your OWN rooms to be in?" he said walking over to sit next to Chelsea on the end of Lily's bed.

Lily suddenly aware, of the huge bags she had underneath her eyes, not to mention the fact that she was wearing ..omg…only underwear a small t-shirt quickly pulling the covers up.

"Is this some secret plan to drive me insane?" she asked, sitting up slightly as James swivled around in his spot to look at her and she avoided looking at his eyes and turning pink.

"Whoa" exclaimed Zach, "Good Morning All! Where was my invite to the party in Lily's room?"

At this everyone just laughed at his timely arrival as Lily flopped back down in frustration.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but speaking of parties, I remembered why I came in here in the first place. I'm really sorry it completely slipped my mind, I just remembered when my mum sent an owl before, they're coming back from Romania tonight for their annual Christmas Party and she wants you all to come" he said apologetically

"Ohhh not fair!" moaned Sirius, "I thought it was cancelled"

For this comment he received a swat from Daisy as they started arguing

- "Don't be so inconsiderate…. Marie and Harold put lots of effort into them"

- "Yeah well I can't help it if they're boring!" he whined

- "You're so ingrateful"

Everyone else tuning out and turning their attention back to James, when they realized that the argument wasn't going to end soon.

"Don't worry though," he continued, "It'll only be for like tonight and then mom and dad are back off to Romania again….so then I can have MY party!" he exclaimed happily.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Sirius, putting his argument with Daisy on hold to butt in, "Now there will be a party!"

"Shut up Sirius! You only like them because you can get drunk and sleep with whatever girl decides to fall into your arms…", snapped Daisy still disgruntled after their argument.

"Yeah well I'm not the one who spent all the night last time SNOGGING AMOS DIGGORY IN THE BUSHES!"

"What!" yelped the rest of the room including Lupin and Hannah who had just appeared in the doorway and heard the end part of the conversation.

But they didn't receive any reply or exclamation as Daisy had taken the opportunity to launch herself on top of Sirius as they both went tumbling off the chair.

"I CAN NOT believe you just told them that!" she yelped beginning to hit him, not that it was making much of a difference seeing as Sirius was about twice the size of her and he just continued to laugh as Daisy attacked him.

"Alright!" yelled Lily above the sound of Daisy and Sirius and everyone talking, "I do believe it is time for you to LEAVE!... all of you…..right now!" she said, "Especially you two" she continued eyeing off Sirius and Daisy as everyone began to move out of her room.

"Otherwise I'm never going to be able to get changed!" she added as an afterthought,

"Why Lily, don't tell me you're naked under there!" said James laughing just before exiting.

Finally being able to get out from underneath the stuffy covers Lily rolled out of bed and grabbing a hair tie from her bedside table pulled her hair up into a scruffy ponytail, glad that everyone had finally left her room, but her pleasant thought came crashing to a halt as James ducked his head back into her room.

Slightly off guard Lily just snapped, "Not a word, James!" referring to the fact that she was standing in front of him in tiny undies and not to mention a tiny t-shirt.

"Hey wasn't going to!" he said cracking a grin, "What I was going to tell you though is that tonight kind of formal…you don't have to wear robes if you don't want …but….yeah just formal as I think some people from the ministry etc. will be there" he said.

"Oh ok cool I'll see you down at breakfast in a second" she said smiling despite the fact that she was half naked as he disappeared.

Sighing with relief that he was now gone and recovering slightly from the embarrassment of it all she turned to start making her bed, when, much to her displeasure James popped his head round the corner again,

"By the way Evans…." He smiled, "You look fucking hot!" he laughed as Lily sent a pillow flying in the direction of his head but he was gone the next second and Lily to ensure that nobody else decided to interfere with her FINALLY getting dressed picked up her towel and walked into the bathroom, making sure to lock it as she did!

* * *

Daisy was sitting at the dresser in her room putting on the last of her make-up. Well technically it wasn't actually her room but she'd been coming here since she was little so this was the room she always stayed in. The Potters and her family had been friends for god knows how long and if they ever had to go away she always came and stayed here and vice versa. Despite what people thought James and her were actually quite close. They saw each other a little bit like sister and brother...and then being best friends with Lily, Daisy was probably the only one that knew that despite what Lily said she did like James. And being so close to both of them made it even more frustrating that they wouldn't get together! But of course, she had a sneaking suspicision that something might happen this Christmas Break, maybe even at James's party in a few nights time (A/N: hint hint : P)

Daisy took a moment to look at her reflection in the mirror as she sat on the little stool. Her thoughts were drawn away from this however when she heard someone cough...twisting around she saw the form of a very charming looking Black leaning against the frame of her door. Dress robes draped around his large frame he looked tall and elegant. Well that was of course apart from the undone tie around his neck.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed as Daisy stood up from her stool, "When exactly did you get hot McTennon?"

"Don't even go there Black" she said shooting him her evil glare, "And don't call me McTennon, you know I hate my last name".

"Are you saying Black would suit you better?" he laughed.

"Wow!" she feigned shock, "A marriage proposal before a date…you are impressive!"

"So you're admitting you want to go on a date!" said Black triumphantly.

"Ohhh poor Sirius….no Black unforntuately apart from me not wanting to….ever….if I went on a date with you there'd be no one to keep your gigantic head from causing you to topple over!" she exclaimed.

"Oh well" said Black smiling and shifting his weight off the door frame, "It was always worth a try anyway" he continued walking forwards and stopping right in front of her, she shifted her eyes upwards taking in his huge frame,

"But seriously ignoring your crap... when are you going to go out with me?" he continued looking straight into her eyes, but she just chuckled and reached up on her toes to and started to do up his bow tie.

Now that she thought about it her and Sirius had been friends for a long time as well. Sure he was jerk but they'd been beaters on the Gryffindor team since third year and he had always been at James's house when she came to stay...she was really charged with the job of not letting his head get too big...he always pretended to hate it but she knew he really didn't care.

"What about the day you stop screwing every girl at Hogwarts" she replied cheekily.

She was sure he was about to say something back but they were interrupted by Frank poking his head through the door.

"Please hurry up and get downstairs….the party is about to start and you have no idea how scary Mrs Potter can be when she's stressed!" he laughed

"Alright, alright we're coming…"

* * *

When Lily emerged downstairs she was amazed to see how it had been transformed in such a short amount of time since when the Potters had gotten home that morning.

Marie Potter was standing over talking to Meldon Prewitt when she glanced over and was taken aback by the sight of Lily, who had just walked into the room, with loose curls hanging down over her shoulders and brushing up against her white dress and her eyes sparkling as she glanced around Marie could understand the reason her son had been obsessing over this girl for the past seven years.

The party had been going for a couple of hours and Lily found herself laughing as James moved her around the dance floor…

"And when did you learn to dance Mr Potter?" she said her dress swishing as they maneuvered in and out of various couples scattered around the floor.

"Oh come on" he said smiling, "Name one thing I _can't_ do!"

Lily opened her mouth but was held back from saying one of the many sarcastic things she had lined up by Black poking his head right in the middle of them…

I have _many_ things to say to that Prongs," he said a wicked grin on his lips, " For the first thing … you'll never be quite as good looking as m…" his sentence though appeared to be cut short by a sharp yank backwards, compliments of a very stern looking Daisy pulling at his collar….

Lily laughed again and they moved slowly away as the heard the remains of Daisy telling Sirius off…

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sirius….."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will be up shortly! (the more reviews the quicker it will come!)James's party….will they finally get together? Is there something behind Sirius and Daisy?

All to be revealed in Chapter 13 (One hell of a night!)


End file.
